Stranger Than Fiction
by RWhitewings
Summary: My name is Rae and this is my story of how my life became stranger than fiction when the Cullens turned up at my English high school with Edward's twin bother Will and no Bella. Can i get E&B back together.Do i love will? Read and find out. R&R.renamed
1. Track One Affirmation

Edward Cullen Discovers the Joys of English high school, but not just any high school- My high school (Evil fan girl laugh)

All Music used in the story can be listened to here:

She lay only a meter from me her knees curled against her chest. Her eyes were shut peacefully her black eyelashes contrasting against her pale skin. Her face was blotchy from crying and yet she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

She gripped in one hand a small black heart shaped stone she held it against her heart beating strong and warm in her chest. She was in my arms in an instant but not so that she would wake up. I carried her bridal style through the wreckage and she uttered four words in her sleep.

"Edward...I love you"

Only for our words – but they were the only ones in the world that had ever meant anything

Track One

Affirmation

"I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned

I believe the grass is more greener on the other side

I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye

I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality

I believe that trust is more important than monogamy

I believe that your most attractive features are your heart and soul

I believe that family is worth more than money or gold

I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair

I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires"

Edward

It was strange, very strange... that this miss-match of temporary building and old crumbling ones could be in fact called a school. Let not mention the foul brook running through the middle of it in which I had already seen a rat the size of a cat.

Then there was this horrible uniform with the bottle green blazer, green, magenta and grey horizontally stripped tie, grey v-neck jumper, grey trousers and finally the white shirt. I felt like a complete idiot as did my siblings Rose's mind was full of complaints over the horrible attire.

We walked into the school awkwardly and scanned the parking lot which was also the football pitch. The concrete was full of holes, puddles and cracks and on this cold day most of the student population was tripping and falling on the ice that covered it.

I couldn't ignore the 'voices' in my head and the looks the girls were giving me. Obviously this place hadn't seen anything like us before. The student body was very varied with kids of every nationality and personality. One in particular caught my eye; a girl wearing a large grey coat and a bright pink bag as well as a bright pink head band that kept her dark blond hair out of the way. I could not see her face as she was walking with her back to me.

The Cullen family spilt up when we crossed the bridge to the side of the brook which appeared to be the art, science, P.E and technology departments. Some of us went to tech some of us to art and science. I had found myself following the Pink Girl to my form room.

She entered the science department to small corridor which had four rooms coming of it. I heard her sigh. Now that I was close I tried to read her mind but I got nothing, zero, and zip. She still had her back to me as she walked to the end of the small corridor where there was located a radiator and dropped her heavy bag to the floor. She rolled her shoulder blades now that they were free of their burden. She unzipped the large coat and placed in on top of the radiator then removed her grey gloves and places her delicatehands on the radiator.

Then finally she turned staring at the floor taking in the warmth of the radiator. Then her green /blue eyes shot up as if she could hear me breathing from where she was standing. Her eyes were immediately drawn to me. She looked at me shocked her large eyes becoming wider.

She was not pretty in the way you expect instead she had a different kind of beauty. Large eyes rimmed with long black lashes. Her short dark blonde hair that came just past her chin. Her rosy cheeks from the cold and ruby red lips. Her nose was not straight she had one small bump on it as if it had been broken. Her skin was almost as pale as mine. I could say nothing of her figure as the large blazer covered her leaving her looking like a stick. Her heart sang in her chest I wondered if she was frightened of me already.

We stood staring at each other completely alone in the small corridor I wondered who would be the first to release the tension. Then a loud cackling erupted from behind me and her eyes moved to the cackling person. I saw it the messages been sent through the girls eyes to the person behind and yet still there was silence I could not read this persons mind either.

"Rae?" questioned the voice behind me no longer laughing.

'Rae' motioned her eyes towards me in what I guess was supposed to be a subtle movement. Then I saw the other girl tall ,brunette, blue eyes wide as they looked at me. Are all the teenage girls in this school deranged? Our form tutor arrived a tall man with a large build and a shaved head. He was sarcastic but good at heart. The rest of form arrived most of them wondering about my presence and why three – yes three now another reddish brunette had arrived with an Asian girl who seemed to be unaffected by my presence – were overly excited.

They didn't talk as if they knew I would hear them if they did. Rae seemed to have good hearing herself. The first brunette was called Lou, the second Scarlet; the Asian girl was referred to as Kaira . I found those blue/green eye on me calculating and curious. Then she looked at the other girls and nodded.

She jumped of the stool and away from the lab table. I heard the tapping of her small heals as she crossed the room to stand about a half a metre away from me.

"My name is Rae Whitewings" she said holding out her hand to me.

Her scent was amazing but strangely didn't create any thirst in me, she smelt like ginger, sandalwood, and something else.

"Edward Cullen" I said taking her hand.

She did not flinch at my touch but instead her heart raced and a jolt of electricity ran between us. A smile spread across her face her eyes darted behind me.

_Edward... turns out we're in here together _thought Jasper behind me I let go of Rae's hand.

_The girl appears to be tremendously happy but also full of self loathing _Jasper added.

_I like her _thought Alice skipping past us toward the girls friends. Jasper hung back a little before following her.

"Jasper and Alice" Rae muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" how could she know their names already.

"Nothing" she said annoyed then she turned away from me and back to her friends.

"To the toilets" she declared.

And off they went after asking the form tutor who rolled his eyes like he was asked the same question every morning. At least I had found some form of amusement in the school these 'Silent' girls.


	2. Track Two Life

Life

"I'm afraid of the dark

Especially when I'm in the park

When there's no one else around

Oh I get the shivers

I don't wanna see a ghost

It's the sight that I fear most

I'd rather have a piece of toast

Watch the evening news

Life, oh life

Oh life, oh life

Life, oh life

Oh life, oh life"

Rae.

If I didn't know better I would have screamed at the top of my lungs out of sheer shock. But that would leave everyone but the Cullen's in a three mile radius with no sense of hearing. So instead I just jumped around frantically with a huge jaw aching grin on my face.

It had been such an ordinary morning if it had gone as it usually had I would have danced about form room eating breakfast at the same time thinking about nothing but my maths homework that was probably wrong because I did it whilst watching Top Gear.

This morning however my world had been turned upside down. Edward Cullen, the actual Edward Cullen turned up in my bomb site of a high school, in _my _form room. Hello, people I think that has just made my life let alone my day. I prayed he couldn't hear my thoughts else all fan girl obsessiveness would be revealed. I reminded myself not to freak out as I walked back towards form because Lou and Sal already had been fellow readers of the book and the outlook wasn't pretty for freaking out.

I tried to breathe normally and re-entered the room. Alice and Jasper sat at the back of the room staring out the windows. Alice's eyes darted in my direction; I already knew how much I liked her so I flashed her one of my friendly smile. I figured she'd probably seen it coming anyway. I avoided looking at Edward because I knew I might start drooling if I did.

Shortly after my arrival the bell rang for first lesson. I groaned internally because it was maths first. I don't know why I was doing it I had already passed maths with a B a year early, I was retaking for a higher grade.

I flopped down next to Kaira In my maths seat and dragged my heavy textbook out of my bag. The teacher was always late because he had to sort out basically every problem in school. So I waited then Edward Cullen stepped into my math's lesson along with Rosalie and Emmett. I grin spread across my face at the fact I could identify them.

Rosalie and Emmett eyes stayed across the classroom then briefly met with mine. I smiled at them then breathed a quiet 'hi' I knew of course that they would hear. They stared at me slightly confused then moved to the empty row of desks at the back of the room. Suddenly Maths was going to be more interesting.


	3. Track Three Cry

Cry

"I'll always remember

It was late afternoon It lasted forever

And ended too soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry"

Edward Cullen

PHSE a form of torture invented by the English that works by tormenting students by talking about things that people would rather read about in a test book than have to discuss. We were in an impossibly small stuffy room. So stuffy that half of the humans in the room had removed their blazers despite the fact it was early February.

The class was made up of our form most of them girls. Rae the blonde girl from before was doodling on a piece of paper in front of me whilst pretending to listen o what the teacher was saying. Her friends were trying to distract themselves from the awkward topic of convocation.

The girls of the form seemed to all be friends which was quite scary considering the guys were outnumbered by them. Jasper sighed next to me and dropped his head onto the table.

_So bored, wish I could sleep _he thought.

Rae leaned over in front of me to whisper in her friends ear. "I'll create a distraction and you lot run, go save yourselves"

She whispered dramatically with a smile her friend grinned and whispered back.

"Were taking you with us who knows what happen to that pour teacher if we left you alone with her" her friend chuckled.

I think I should be scared of what a small human could possibly do to someone while everyone was out of the room was I missing something? Rae removed her blazer sending her scent my way. It was oddly tranquil and created no thirst. I tried to put my finger on what exactly she smelt like but I just couldn't find the words.

The next lesson I had was science utterly pointless. It was not only that fact that the lesson felt pointless to me but I had somehow found myself in an all girls group which only had three guys in it Apparently there was not enough room in the all boys top group for me and so I had ended up here.

But also to my surprise Rae was in this lesson too. I hadn't been paying much attention before but I found out something interesting when the register was called out.

"Rachel Whitewings" called the physics teacher.

"Yes Sir" answered Rae.

I wondered why she chooses to be called by her nickname all the time. Then I found out when I noticed who she was sitting next to, a Rachel D and Rachel L. I guess it's hard to have a popular name.

I took to watching Miss Whitewings as a form of entertainment as everything else seemed pretty boring. Alice and Rose also happened to be in my science set and sat quietly.

Dinner time was interesting to say the least. I discovered my little blonde friend was even more interesting than I had previously thought. I followed her out of pure curiosity to the schools drama studio. Turns out she had rehearsals on a Monday for her drama exam piece.

She seemed at home here among her friends giggling and smiling. She could act well flowing freely over the lines as she became a lawyer before my eyes as I sat quietly unnoticed in the busy room. Then the scene changed I was not completely sure what her character was but the boy next to her seemed to be bored with the long windedness of the scene. They sat silently as the other characters acted around them.

However the boy was not happy with been ignored by the rest of the group whilst he was bored- His mind told me as much. He started minding Rae up until finally she slapped his arm. Inside his head he grinned he'd finally got the attention he'd desired however he also didn't like to look weak so he smacked the back of her head with the script.

I saw her fists clench the plastic chair beneath her and her eyes stay strictly on the floor for all of a second before she regained composer and moaned at him.

"Leave me alone" she said the defeat already in her voice after all he was twice as big her.

He wasn't happy with that he'd expected crying and for her to call to her friends. He gave her chair a small kick she ignored it with amazing composer.

_I bet you she won't be able to ignore me after this _he thought.

I didn't see it coming but still I should have stopped it. What was I thinking I hardly knew this little human girl? He kicked her chair hard and sent her flying off it. She hit the floor with a small groan. Her eyes glared at him with more hurt than anger. Then she picked up her chair and moved it to sit across the room avoiding the questioning eyes of her friends.

Jasper walked up beside me quietly.

_So this is where you are _he thought.

"What's she feeling?" I asked nodding towards Rae.

Jasper stared at me _pain,__ sadness, ugly and desperation. She's going to cry pretty soon but she's determined to wait until she's alone. _Thought Jasper.

I watched as she hurriedly said goodbye to everyone then rushed out the room to a place where she felt she could cry alone. Behind the Maths building she dropped her bag to the floor and stared up at the sky and the tears just started to fall.

I noticed Jasper had disappeared. I wondered why I felt the overwhelming urge to hold the fragile little human girl. She turned her head to face me. Her eyes...

I was left completely unable to think. Despite the red blotchy cheeks, and the salty wet tears her eyes sparkled and shone. They were green and beautiful as jade stone. I was lost in their beauty wide with shock as I walked towards her small trembling frame.

When I had first saw her all I had seen was a small below average looking girl. Now all I could see was those eyes veiled by long black lashes. I stood in front of her now – that scent hit me again. The one which I could never identify.

"Edward..." she said "Please I know my crying face is amusing but I'd rather you not look"

She said with a choky laugh as she tried to hide her face. I smiled gently at her and was shocked to hear her heart rate increase.

"Are you ok?" I asked like an idiot.

Of course she isn't she's in tear.

"yeah I just tend to cry really easily, I'm just being silly ignore me" she gulped.

I had the overwhelming urge to go rip that boy's throat out.

"Rae" I heard a voice call behind me.

She gave me one last ghost of a smile wiping away the tears. She put her finger to her lips and ran towards her friends. I couldn't believe I just stood there like an idiot had I really just been dazzled by such a peculiar girl.


	4. Track Four Suddenly I See

Suddenly I See

"Her face if a map of the world

is the map of the wolrd

amd you can see shes a beautiful girl

shes a beautiful girl

and everything around is a silver pool of light

the people you suround her feel the benifit of it

it makes you calm

she holds you captivated in her palm

Suddenly i see (suddenly i see)

this is what i wanna be"

Rosalie

P.E. How on earth was I supposed to get through this lesson without getting exposed? I hated it. I hated all the glaring jealous eyes that darted at me as I changed into my kit. I hated the fact Alice didn't seem to mind next to me. I hated stupid Edward for choosing to come to England back in America P.E was optional.

I heard the loud clattering of heeled footsteps as they came to the lower end of the changing room where the showers were for swimming. She arrived Edward little pet her small wide heels heavy footed on the ground. She was late and so without even passing a glance in anyone's direction she started to strip. The girls here were all very self conscious hiding every little bit of flesh as they changed tops and trousers. This girl didn't seem to care less as she pulled her shirt over her head without undoing the buttons.

Strange... before I had though she was like a stick with no shape at all but instead found she was very shaped although thin. However the skinniness looked natural one her and not repulsive she curved gently and discretely. Her skin was incredibly pale you could see veins here there and everywhere but they seemed to belong there they were almost pleasant.

Once she was dressed in her black tracksuit bottoms and bright red stop. She finally turned round to find me watching her like some pervert. She stared at me bewildered I could almost smell her fear as she stepped closer to me in the tiny room.

"I'm Rae, nice to meet you Rosalie, Alice" she said.

I wondered how she already knew our names. I admired her courage usually humans would avoid us at all cost but this one seemed to be strangely drawn to us. I had tried to hate her really I had but there was something about that shy smile that made me smile back.

"Thanks" I said taking her hand and shaking it even though she hadn't offered her hand.

She beamed a smile at me her hand warm in mine, she didn't appear to be alarmed at the coldness of my skin.

"Nice to meet you too" said Alice taking her hand after me.

She grinned a little embarrassed then her eyes darted to her friends who seemed to be giving her some rather harsh looks. I noticed that her feet were quiet now she walked in her socks. She looked back at me and Alice.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't get left out" she said a determined look darkened her brow.

I wondered what she meant by that. I found out pretty soon when the girls grouped together for dodge ball. There were two teams that always played against each other. At the moment Alice and I did not have a place in either team until I felt the gentle pressure of Rae pulling my hand and Alice's towards her team.

"Nacho Bananas, meet Rosalie and Alice our new team members"

Nacho Bananas who came up with this team name? The team screamed Nachos to welcome us. Admittedly she wasn't very good at throwing the ball towards other people but she did put her all into it. She was good at dodging a wicked grin spread across her face as she bobbed her tongue out at our opponents.

After as we were all getting dressed she let a huge sigh and said.

"gr... where's my drink gone I'm so thirsty?" then she shot me and Alice an apologetic look as if she knew.

"What lesson do we have next?" I asked Alice having not bothered to look at my time table.

"We're all in room 26 for English" she said putting her tie on whilst glaring at it.

"See ya in English then" said Rae hitching her bag on one shoulder "are you to ok getting their?"

I couldn't help but feel she was taking the Mick with that last line. With a grin she turned and left. I turned back round to see Alice smiling at me.

"What?" I asked staring at her slightly maniacal grin.

"Rose did you just make a friend" asked Alice with an amused grin.

I realised even as old as I was I had never made a friend outside my family mainly because I didn't like many people and everyone else was human.

"You know what Alice I think I may very well have" I smiled.

Maybe England wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	5. Answers For The Reviews

Answers For The Reviews.

First of all a big thank you to all of you that have reviewed if ever you are attacked by aliens/witches/werewolves/or bad vampires I am at your disposal.

First of all

Water-Lyly2008-03-01ch 1,

abuseWow. Are you Rae?

Yes I am Rae, my full name is Rachel but I've been called Rae by my friends for over a year now. Most of the characters in this story are real people who I've changed the name of just in case I say anything about them that would make them want to kill me . LOL I know it's sad to make yourself the main character but it was based on a dream I had.

Secondly

Water-Lyly2008-03-01ch 2,

Uh oh. Is edward in every single one of her classes? this should be interesting...

He is in every one of my classes as you will soon find out. Except P.E which is strictly an all girls class. The rest of the Cullen's are more spread out over my time table. He needed to be in all my classes so I wouldn't think I was hallucinating.

Lastly

Andrazuria2008-03-01ch 4,

this is cool, but just wonderin is Bella in this? it doesnt seem like she would be, but its still good

A very good question. I haven't decide whether to bring her in yet. I already have enough competition from my friends let alone Edward's singer. But you never know she might seep into the plot at some point it certainly would be interesting. Dirty Blonde Vs Reddish Brunette lol. (I wish I had Bella's hair but I'll just take her boyfriend instead )


	6. Track Five Life Goes On

Life goes on

"Oooh, life goes on, and its only gonna make me strong

Its a fact, once you get on board say goodbye cuz you cant go back

Oooh, its a fight, and I really wanna get it right

Where Im at, is my life before me, got this feeling that I cant go back

Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on..."

Rae

I rolled over and put my pillow over my head muttering a futile "five more minutes".

I had been having such a lovely dream as well. Edward Cullen had turned up at my school and I actually said hi to him at one point. Rosalie, Alice and I had become friends and Edward actually sat next to me in English.

Now however I had woke up and the dream had ended. Time to live Monday all over again in my usually dull boring fashion – at least that's what I had thought. I got ready for school in my usual sleepy unorganised fashion making sure my little brother was ready too. Then my Dad drove us to school and it wasn't until I went to turn off my mp3 player that I realised it was actually Tuesday.

I stared dumbstruck at the mp3 player before someone tapped me gently on the shoulder.

"Good morning" said Alice's voice politely as she passed me.

And with that the whole Cullen family streamed passed me all golden eyed and grinning. Edward was the last to pass me.

"Did you do your English homework?" he asked me as he pulled on the strap of his shoulder bag.

I nodded stunned once again by the gift of seeing his angel face this morning. My heart sky rocked as I walked along side him he smiled as if he knew – of course he knew. I wondered why he bothered to acquaint with me a less than average human. The oddball, the strange skinny pale girl. Maybe it was just because he was such a nice person and I was easy to laugh at.

Slowly and hesitantly Jasper came to talk to me send his calming influence my way as I was so nervous been near Edward. I sent him a thankful smile and continued to discuss the dos and don'ts of the school.

Emmett then chooses this moment to ask a serious question "What's with the uniforms I mean come on?"

I stared at him he barely fit into the uniform almost immediately giggles took over.

"Emmett... I never notice but you look so funny" I giggled.

He tried to glare at me but only ended up grinning.

"you cheeky Rascal" he said ruffling my hair.

"Oi" I moaned with a grin. "only my relatives can call me a rascal"

"Rachel the rascal" chuckled Edward.

I began to pout "That's what everyone at home calls me"

As Alice, Jasper , Edward and I arrived at form I could see Lou and Scar were glaring at me with their arms crossed. I immediately knew that I was in trouble for some crime I did not know of. The anger was clear on their faces. I gulped and hoped I would make it to first lesson alive.

Alice took my hand in a strange gesture of comfort.

"Remember that sometimes competition is healthy" she said staring at my friends with stony eyes.

She let go of my hand and muttered in Jasper's direction "Leave it she needs to do this by herself"

I approached them shrugging of my coat and giving a small glance in the direction of the early October scene out the window.

"What's up?" I asked running a hand threw my hair.

It was a nervous habit better than biting my nails anyway. That stared at me until finally Lou spoke.

"I think we should discuss this outside" she said sending a strange glance in Edward's direction.

We stood in the small corridor outside form Lou glared at me and that snarled out.

"What do you think you're doing Rachel" she hardly ever called me by my proper name.

I was genuinely confused "what do you mean?"

I am blonde after all.

"Your practically throwing yourself at Edward just because he's turned up it doesn't immediately make him yours" she said her voice full of anger.

Lou was admittedly a lot bigger and stronger than me. I wasn't too happy with been backed up the wall in the tiny corridor.

"I never said he was mine Lou. And I'm not throwing myself at him I don't know what I'm doing I just trying to make friends"

"obviously you've forgotten were your loyalties lie because you were quick to make friends with them and leave us in the dust"

That was it I took a step towards her "Lou you're the one who always prefers to hang out with other people maybe it's time you decided what you wanted"

"who are you to talk?" she snarled.

"I know what I want Lou I just know I'm not going to get it" I said

"all is fair in love and war Rachel" she called after me as I walked back into form.

I came back into the room my face pale and my hands shaking. Sat down quickly holding back the tears my back and chest ached from the effort. I bit my lip and felt my stomach churn today was not my day .

I barely got through first lesson the tears threatened me at every moment. My hands gripped tightly to the table. Eventually I laid my face against the cool table, it felt healing and refreshing. I love the feeling of cool things; windows, glass, my Ipod, stone if it's cool I love it.

The bell rang and my chest heaved our a heavy sigh as I got ready for lesson two – history. My history teacher was my favourite teacher in the world Mr. G was in my eyes was king of the castle. Even the thought of a lesson with Mr. G however did not soothe the ache in my heart.

I sat down whilst the girl who sat next to me Sally glared at me. Of course I thought she was Lou's friend not mine as much as she made it seem like that I was just baggage and I had known it all along. Since Kai wasn't here the seat next to me was empty I wished she was here Kai knew how to make me laugh even at the worst of times.

So apart from the icy death glares and the urge to run out the room crying "I want to go home to my Mommy" I was completely fine... ok no I wasn't. I was currently an emotional wreck actually and Mr. G seemed to notice.

"Are you alright Rachel?" he asked.

I gave him a pathetic forced smile. And it was with this that I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"see I told you it was this room but would you listen? No" he said outside the door.

He opened the door and in trekked the whole Cullen crew. Jasper immediately sent a wave of serenity in my direction sensing my frightful mood. I took one sweeping glance at Edward the one person I had never pictured in my history class. My heart rate increased a little as he came to sit next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in that velvety voice that make me go weak at the knees.

"ask Jasper" I muttered. Ops! I wasn't meant to say that.

"What?" he asked as if he couldn't quite believe what he had heard.

"nothing. Thanks for asking" I said trying to hide the huge frown on my face.

Behind us on the two free desks the rest of the Cullen family sat down. I could clearly hear their convocations despite not having their hearing I had Rachel hearing which was good enough.

"We should go shopping soon Rose but I don't know where to go, I really need some new jeans" moaned Alice.

"I know a place you could go" I said turning around "it's huge, the H&M there is really cheap but it's an hour and a half drive up there"

They everyone suddenly looked at me in shock. "What?" I said crossing my arms "I don't look like the type do I?"

Rosalie laughed "No to be honest you look like you'd cry at the thought of been near a mall, I guess you're full of surprises"

"So I'll give you the post code tomorrow for you to put in your sat-nav You do have one don't you? – and then you're away" I said

"You should come with us" said Alice with a mischievous grin.

"Are you sure ?" I asked .

They both nodded and grinned.

"ok then I need to get some bit's and bobs for Belgium anyway" I said with a small smile.

"Belgium?" Edward asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah the class is going on a trip to Belgium and France next week to see all the battlefields I can't wait" I said a little giddy.

Then something hit me. Now that Lou and Scar had fallen out with me I had no one to share a room with. My face fell and I thought about getting stuck with the beauty queens (Lucy and Sally) with their strengtheners and other instruments of torture.

Jasper wriggled uncomfortably in his seat obviously effect by my turmoil. I sighed and gained control of my emotions.

"Sorry Jasper" I said he started at me like a flower had just grown out my mouth.

"Rae is there something you're not telling us" asked Edward dazzling me with eyes trying to weed the truth out of me.

I looked around hoping to escape the gaze but they were all looking at me that way although it didn't quite have the same effect as Edwards eyes did.

"Alright, alright already stop staring at me like that and I'll tell you the truth" I said crossing my arms over my chest and frowning.

I moved under the stable to grab my bag and pulled out Twilight. I passed it to Edward first.

"Read the back" I said I saw his eyes bug out then he quickly passed it to Alice.

Once it had been round the whole table they all looked at me.

"Edward I thought this thing was only in America" said Jasper frowning.

"Guess it's spread there's not much we can do about it now we'll just have to leave again" said Edward.

I felt my heart pull "No only Lou Scarlet and I know about it in this school and probably the whole of this City. Stay... we won't give away your secret you'll just have to make sure you don't lose your cover. For example if I was to say that Jasper was my cousin gives you family connection to us no one would ever doubt it"

"She has a good idea there" said Rosalie.

"But no one would ever believe any of you were related to me" I muttered

"Yes they would" said Alice with a grin "You are from this day forth Rosalie's and Jasper's distant cousin"

With that Emmett started laughing. I glared at him like I'd just trod on him and I couldn't scrape him of my favourite shoes. He stopped laughing and looked at me in horror then started laughing again.

"you are so funny when you're angry" he laughed.

I sighed - oh if only someone would take me seriously – I was born to be laughed at unfortunately.

"Welcome to the family" said Alice with a smile that made me fear for my future sanity. What did she have planned?

Suddenly I found myself constantly with them and surprisingly we all got on well. I think they were trying to help me get my mind of falling out with my friends and they did a great job. I don't know whether the old crew will be able to overcome this obstacle. All I know if that no matter what happens life for me goes on.


	7. Author's answers to Q's part 2

Rose of the Dawn  
2008-03-02  
ch 6,

Update! Update! Update! ...please? I have a question, what happened to Bella? Just curious.

Update I will soon I've nearly finished the next chapter. Ah now Bella is an interest question I have said before that I'm not sure whether to bring her in or not. But I have finally decided that she is going to come in and that this story is going to be set in New Moon when Edward leaves her.


	8. Track Six Ordinary Day

**Ordinary Day**

"Just a day,Just an ordinary day.

Just trying to get by.Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky.

And as he asked if I would come along

I started to realizeThat every day he finds

Just what he's looking for,Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand"

Rae

Time: Saturday Morning around 8am

Location: In bed (of course) in bedroom.

I was in heaven in my warm bed all snuggled up. It was such a peaceful morning my family had already gone to my Nan and Granddad's and I was all set up to spend the whole day doing whatever I wanted. Or so I thought...

Bang! Someone was knocking on the door. I groaned and climbed down the ladders. The knocking prceeded.

"I'm coming already" I said in a unclear annoyed voice.

I tumbled down the stairs still unable to see anything clearly. I stumbled through the dining room into the living room and peered out through the blinds. Standing in my drive was Alice leaning against a Porsche Carrera GT.

Opened the door and stared out at her sleepily that's when Edward decided to get out of the beast. I stared in awe of the car and of Edward... mostly Edward. Then I remembered I was wearing my usual bedtime attire a hooded jumper and a pair a checkered cotton trousers that totally clashed in colour. The I forgot it again as I stepped out making sure the door stayed open to examine a car.

"Good Morning" said Edward politely.

Alice just giggled.

"is this really a Porsche Carrera GT or am I once again dreaming that there is a super car on my drive" I sad gently touching the hood with my finger tips.

"You're not dreaming Rae but you've got to get your butt back in that house and get dressed " said Alice grabbing my arm.

She pulled me into the house Edward followed shaking his head chuckling. I stared at them both in _my _living room this was truly unbelievable. I pointed at finger towards them both.

"Stay" I ordered.

Alice looked like she wanted to argue but she left it. I flew up the stairs at the same lightening speed as always and grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a long thick brown cardigan that buttoned up and had a tie round the waist. I grabbed my favorite bronze boots that Kaira had brought me last Christmas.

I raked the comb through my hair before placing a clip next to my ear to keep my fringe back. I then ran back down the stairs.

"Wall! WALL! "I reminded myself hurtling towards the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

I stopped just in time and turned opening the door at the bottom of the stairs. I entered the living room with as much grace as possible. Then Edward grumbled something to Alice unhappily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward's twin brother is making an appearance" sighed Alice.

Who and a what? Where? Edward has a twin? This was new. There was a soft know at the door I opened it to find the man of my dreams.

There is no one more perfect than Edward right? Wrong. In my eyes an angel had just landed on my door step. He looked a lot like his brother only his hair was more dark reddish brown than bronze. He wall taller than Edward too obviously the bigger twin. He looked a tad more muscled than Edward too. I realised I wasn't breathing. The world had stopped and I knew when it started moving again everything had changed.

**AN: Hahaahahaha you didn't see that coming did you. Neither did i to be honest keep read and reviewing all questions asked will be answered. **


	9. Track Seven Truly,MadlyDeeply

Truly, Madly,Deeply

"I'll be your dream.

I'll be your wish.

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope.

I'll be your love.

Be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath.

Truly madly deeply do..

I will be strong

I will be faithful

.'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning

.A reason for living

.A deeper meaning,

Yeah...I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever

.Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly.

In the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish.

Send it to heaven.

Then make you want to cry..

The tears of joy.

For all the pleasure and the certainty.

That we're surrounded.

By the comfort and protection of..

The highest power.

In lonely hours.

The tears devour you..

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...

Oh can't you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes'

Cos it's standing right before you.

All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream.

I'll be your wish.

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope.

I'll be your love

.Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath.

Truly madly deeply do...

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...

William Alexander Mason Cullen

I believe in love at first sight... and I believe in soul mates.

My brother and sister needed my help again and I of course was happy to oblige. Edward and I usually get on well but since the 'Forks Incident' and great rift had grown between us. I constantly encouraged him to go back until in the end either Edward or I would have to leave because the tension was getting too much for Jasper. I decided I should go Edward had already torn himself away from the person he loved the most I couldn't let him tear himself away from everyone else as well.

So I left for Britain and spent some time up Scotland and Wales until my family followed me here. To be honest I'd been hoping desperately to find some answers up in those mountains but nothing had come to me. I still can't fix things for my brother and he still hates me for wanting him to go back. I'd never met her, I was busy in Denali trying to sort out a newborn a young wild thing, but he had a good heart and he didn't want to take the path that would lead to any murder. Even thought I'd never met her I loved her as a sister, I'd seen her through pictures, read about her through my family's letters and phone calls. I wanted so much for them to be together to keep that smile on my brothers face happier than I'd ever seen it.

I was now the only odd one out. I was the only one without a soul mate without someone to call my own. I tried to remind myself I had all eternity to find her. A nice vampire girl who wouldn't mind rethinking their diet. For now however I needed to concentrate on my brother and his love life.

I am one of the only vampires in the world who has the power to come out on sunny days without one person batting an eyelid. I have the ability to create an image in someone's mind and make them believe it's really there like a hallucination. This is helpful it means my family and I can move about freely providing they're with me of course.

I made my way on foot to the small house and spotted the car that was shockingly out of contrast with the area. I knocked softly on the door I could hear a heartbeat. It was beating strong and quick. Also there was breathing long deep breaths I could hear the acoustics of her throat as she did so. The gently tip tap of small low heels against the ground.

For some reason I was nervous as to what was awaiting me on the other side of the door, it opened.

Time stopped, the air didn't move neither of us breathed.

There was a mere step between us one step too many. This was so much more than seeing this was becoming. Those wide blue/green/ grey eyes they were a mix of them all wide as they returned my unworthy gaze. I understood that in other's eyes she would not be seen as pretty let alone the beautiful angel I saw before me but I had the ability to see the inner sole and it often let my vision of the appearance clouded. Her eyes were rimmed with long thick eyelashes reflecting the black rim of her iris. Her lips were ruby and shapely although chapped due to the cold weather. Her hair of golden, caramel and reddish brown - tones only seen by the eyes of a vampire- hair fell just past her chin and her fringe was clipped back revealing one small un-pierced ear. Her checks were rouge in colour as the blood pumped to her cheeks.

Her soul was beautiful it made her shine and give of an aura of a strong minded, creative, hopeful, and passionate person.

Suddenly she breathed in.

I heard the tick of a clock and time moved once again. Then the air set into motion sending her scent my way. It was inviting fruity almost but nothing I couldn't hand.

But the distance still remained. Had she felt what I had felt? If my heart was still alive it would pound like a drum now sending my invitation her way. The werewolves believed that they would know there soul mate just by looking at her and that they could never live their life without that person from that instant.

I had know from the sound of her heartbeat, they way she breathed, they way she walked all in the instant before I had even know how beautiful she was.

I believe at love at first sight and I believe in soul mates. I believe in these things not only because I have been witness to them but because they have shook me to the very core of my being. They have stopped me – a vampire of great strength – in my tracks. They have turned my life upside down. They have changed the very way I see the world.

And I have experienced them first hand. Now in this instant and for the rest of my life if there is such a thing as a vampire that imprints then I open my arms wide to it. Because there is no sense or reason to what has just happen.

I am in love, truly, madly, deeply with a human girl fragile pale unbelievably beautiful. And I don't even know her name...

I belonged to her body, heart and soul.


	10. Track Eight Dreams

Dreams

"Thunder only happens when it's raining

Players only love you when they're playing

Say women they will come and they will go

When the rain washes you clean, you'll know

Now here I go again,

I see the crystal visions

I keep my visions to myself

It's only me

Who wants to wrap around your dreams and

Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?

Dreams of loneliness

Like a heartbeat...drives you mad I

n the stillness of remembering what you had

And what you lost

What you had

And what you lost"

Alice

Of course I had seen this coming and it was about time too. My poor brother had spent many years worrying over Edward, tracking down Victoria and keeping an eye one Bella for him. He deserved this. Rae had at first thought she was falling in love with Edward an I had known this would happen as well but either way in the end she would be the key to Edward's heart just not in the way that everyone had previously expected.

I stood smiling at the scene of Will and Rae standing staring at each other in awe. Will because he was able to see souls had the ability to love and hate instantly although it had never quite happened like this. His ability to create images and see those that were hidden was amazing and in the end it truly was a gift.

As for Rae I think she knew in the same instant what had happened she was a clever one. This moment seemed to be frozen as neither of them dared to move knowing the next move would change both their lives forever.

I should know I've seen it happen a thousand different ways; they have the potential to change all our lives. It all lay in the palms of their hands.


	11. Track Nine I Wish

I wish

"Oh how I wish

That you were here

Oh how I wish

That you were near

Holding me tight

Spending some time

Wish you were mine

My thoughts revealed

I'm showing all the signs

When we're face to face

I can't look in your eyes

Sometimes I findI just can't help myself'

Cos I want you

Want nobody else

My heart skips a beat

Whenever you are near

And I just don't know

What I'm gonna do"

Rae

Slap! That's reality for you it comes with a big fat amount of shock and possibly a bit of pain. This time it was when Alice coughed hurtling me back to earth. I broke away from the angels gaze and felt my heart burst into life again for a moment there it had stopped. Was he real? Please...please let him be real.

"Rachel meet my brother William, William this is Rachel the girl that Alice told you about" said Edward looking between us.

William I had always loved that name I had planned to name my first son William. I avoided William's eyes as I tried to find the ability to talk. He beat me to it.

"Please call me Will" he said his gorgeous voice velvet and oddly he had a European accent that made me weak at the knees.

_Heaven have mercy with an accent I have no chance _I thought.

"Rae" I managed to say "I prefer Rae"

I still avoided those perfect melted gold eyes staring at the floor.

"Rae's perfect..." he breathed probably thinking I would hear him.

I blushed the feeling was unfamiliar – how long had it been? I could still remember how that boy's smile could make me blush and my heart flutter how different this felt from then. I known him less than a minute and he already out shone the love I had kept closer to my heart over the last four years.

"We're going to introduce you to Esme and Carlisle today. Esme has been going on all week about how you two should be properly introduced" said Alice.

I hadn't realised that William was now in the room staring at me with those dangerously beautiful eyes.

"Sounds cool" I said grabbing my brown leather bag with the word 'love' written in Chinese on it.

I slung it across my shoulder and made for the door before our eyes could meet again. In the car Alice drove and I sat next to her in the front seat the both of us discussing heatedly our dislike of the younger years at school.

"You know sometimes they make me reconsider my diet they're that annoying" she flashed a quick look in my direction seeing is this upset me.

I just laughed and said "sometimes it makes me feel almost cannibal" my teeth bared and my face darkening.

Alice laughed and said "trouble is they wouldn't make much of a meal they're that small"

"so true I've eaten chicken nuggets that are bigger than the whole of them put together"

Suddenly Edward asked me a question.

"Don't you mind how fast we drive?" he asked a hint of sadness in his voice.

I looked out at the world flashing by.

"nope" I said shrugging " I heard vampires were good drivers.

Alice laughed her voice like the chiming of a bell. I don't know why but I could only feel safe in a car if I was with someone I trusted those who I didn't trust I also believed couldn't drive. I have always been a strange person.

We were soon at the grand Cullen house a house which I could even imagine been within a hundred mile radius of my house. It was a large house and although it wasn't that pretty on the outside on the inside it was beautiful. Esme and Carlisle were just as I had imagined them. They stood waiting for me. I shook Carlisle's hand and gently kissed Esme on the cheek they both stared at me in shock knowing I should be afraid of them but it was evident I was quite the opposite. Emmett also popped his head into the living room not long after.

"Hello Kiddo you look different today" he said with a grin

"yeah the uniform does that to people – it makes them look funny - Emmett you should know" I said returning his grin.

Rosalie walked in after him smiling at me.

"Hi Rae" she said open and friendly .

She came over and to my surprise we shared a small hug of greeting; it wasn't awkward it was comfortable like sisters. We pulled away from the hug and grinned at each other.

"We have so much to do today" she hissed in excitement.

I kept smiling "I can't begin to imagine what torture your family has in store for me"

We both giggled.

"ah... Rose just giggled surely the apocalypse in nigh" said Jasper dramatically as he came to greet me.

He still worried about his self control but I completely trusted him so I walked up to him and stretched to my tip toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

I do have male friends but no close male friends no one I can really talk to. This week the whole Cullen family has been very supportive through my one sided war with my friends they just seem to keep throwing everything my way and I'm way too passive to respond. I'd become very close to them all although more distant with Edward.

Right now though I wasn't looking for what I had originally wanted in Edward. I had wanted him to fall in love with me (by some miracle) and we'd be just like the Edward and Bella in the book. All I wanted now though was friendship and all though Edward was perfect in every way I could see he was suffering at the moment. I didn't love him the way I had expected myself to instead I found sisterly feelings there in there stead. it was all so different with William.

I owed them a lot they'd taken me under their wing and ate lunch with me – well I ate lunch they provided company – they had walked me to lesson, sat next to me in lessons, kept me smiling, and thanks to them I'd stopped myself from crying.

I cried at everything, films, books, adverts on T.V, poems, cards and any simple sentiments that I bore witness to. But I cried very little when it came to my own life I believed that I should be strong to overcome the problems I am faced with and cry at those which I don't have to face like a kind of release.

"So" said Alice "Do you want the grand tour?"

I nodded.

"Will you tag along I don't suppose you've seen the house yet" she said taking my hand then his in her other hand.

She showed us round the huge house then my nose picked up the familiar smell of chlorine. I took in a deep breath I always loved the smell of swimming pools. Alice noticed my eyes searching wondering.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said lowering my head "I just thought I could smell a pool"

I blushed embarrassed. William was watching me again as if I was fascinating – obviously I must be amusing been so stupid.

Alice beamed a smile at me then dragged me through a set of doors and there before my eyes was the pool. I can imagine my eyes lit up like a kid in a sweet shop. Ever since I was little I had loved to swim although I'm still not very good at it I love the water. We had a swimming pool at our school I loved it when our class did swimming and in primary school we had a pool too.

I felt my skin itching to jump in but instead I calmed myself and said "it's pretty"

Alice's eyes glittered with mischief. 5 minutes later I was walking through the corridors as quick as I could to get the pool in a tankini. Alice was so dead after this little escapade. Leaving me to change then kidnapping my clothes and leaving me to find my way back to the pool feeling very revealed.

I have this really bad habit of talking to myself... a lot.

"How dare she? Look at me this is so embarrassing just wait until I get my hands on her she's going to wish she very laid eyes on me" I growled taking a look around.

Then it hit me...

I.Was.Lost.

Only I could do this within the space of a minute whilst going back in the same way I came not to mention the fact I was in a tankini. Nothing was really changing that last fact even as the situation got worse.

Oh just great! I thought glaring at another familiar looking door which I'm quite sure I had just passed.

"Curse you door of evil. How dare you stand there in all your woodenness and dare to mock me? I should think you'd be glad I didn't have an axe or a lighter for that matter, I sure I could even do some damage with my nails" I said pointing at it accusingly and threateningly .

"Do you usually spend time threatening innocent doors?" asked a velvet accented voice of total brilliance.

I blushed and I'm sure this time it went from the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

"you weren't supposed to witness the madness" I said not turning round to look at him for fear of fainting in his presence.

"You got lost didn't you?" he asked the amusement clear in his voice.

"Maybe but the goblin king kept messing up all the walls of the labyrinth so I couldn't find my way to save Toby" I said turning round to him pouting "and this door" I jabbed a finger in its direction "thought it was funny to trick me"

He stared at me a grin on his face "and if you've never watched Labyrinth that is going to make no sense at all and you are about to call the nice men in the white coats who will put me in a nice white jacket in a nice white padded room" I grinned manically this was me been me the strange freaky creature I was I knew it would scare him off but I felt like I'd be a lie if I didn't say the first thing that came to my head.

I needed to be honest with him.

"Good job I've watched it then else I'd have Carlisle section you" he said returning my grin.

Suddenly finding courage I turned my head up to look in his eyes. I felt my knees go weak as the liquid gold warmly penetrated my own eyes. He looked at me as though he knew me. As though he'd seen every part of my strange personality and accepted it with open arms. Worse of all he looked at me as though he'd seen me naked like there was nothing hidden from with.

**Rae (the author ) : sorry this chapter took so long i got a lot going on with school work and i few home truths about one of my bet friends i got a lot on my plate but heres the next chapter R&R and i'll answer all your qu's provided it doesn't completely reveal the plot thanks to all those that have already review i love you all really i do. Thanks for reading x**


	12. Track Ten I Can't Help Falling in Love

**I can't help falling in love with you**

"Wise men say - Only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you)

Shall I stay - Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you.

As a river flows  
Gently to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand - Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you.

As a river flows  
Gently to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand - Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you.  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

Will

There she was telling off the door of all things. I knew that things would never be boring again as long as she was around. I took in her attire and it was almost too much to care. She was so beautiful with those pale long legs like platinum. Her glow was heavenly I notice that her light often took the shape of wings on her back. She truly was an angel. Her face was the most expressive I'd ever had the pleasure of watching as she declared war upon the door.

Then after our convocation about Labyrinth she suddenly remembered what she was wearing and began to blush from head to toe making her look amazing. Then her scent reached my nose I breathed it in. Her scent was amazing it was an enthralling blend of the most perfect scents in the

world. First there was the scent of her shampoo – tangy tea tree and mint. Second sandalwood and ginger the smell of her shower gel. Then there were the deeper smells the ones that would remain hidden to a human nose. She smelt like a small animal like damp earth, wood and rain. I wondered how one person could smell of so many things yet there was still one more smell and it was the one that shocked me the most; she smelt like me. Strange I hadn't been around her long enough for the scent to rub off we hadn't even touched.

"umm... I was er... going to look for the pool and I got lost" she said her cheeks now crimson.

I was just about to take her hand and take her to the pool when Rosalie appeared behind us.

"Rae, that's where you went I hope Will isn't scaring you" she said shooting a glare in my direction "come on I'll show you where the pool is"

She took her hand her soul which was usually shallow seemed to beam as she took her friends hand. Just like it did when she was around Emmett except it was different because this time it shone because she had made a friend. A friend who had not been forced upon her or judged her because of what she was and what she looked like but one her personality and accepted her for who she was and she was human.

Rose smiled at me as she walked past and mouthed "sorry" and Rae just avoided eye contact I'm glad she did because I'm certain I would have found it even harder to let her be taken away.

Some would say it was wrong for me to feel this way. I could torture myself with doubt and self hatred for months just like Edward did. I could tell myself it was foolish to love something so delicate. Rachel it meant Ewe and I was like a wolf in sheep's clothing. I was falling in love with the lamb and there was nothing I could do about it.


	13. Authors Notes

Authors note

Before you all have a fit the next chapter will be posted most likely today please don't shoot me if it's not. Since you've all waited so patiently i'm posting a little extra with the next chapter. i can promise you that 1. Bella will be in the next chapter in some shape or form. 2. There will be some Will&Rae love for all those people who demand it that was not aimed at anyone - bookwormkrissy - lol. 3. i will be posting a link to a video of this story that i made please take a look because no one else will. The video will include pictures of the Characters and at the end there is a quote which will give you a sneak peak into what could possibly happen in later chapters.

Thank you for reading xxx

Rae

(RWhitewings)


	14. Track Eleven Just So You Know

**Watch video based on this story at **

**Type in RWhitewings on YouTube and you'll find it. **

**Just so you know **

**I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away**

It was half past five in the morning and I was so not in the mood to be standing outside school waiting for the coach to arrive in the freezing cold. Then they arrived in the huge jeep Emmett arguing with Edward as they got out the back. Rosalie rolling her eyes then smiling at me before slapping Emmett round the back of the head. Alice grinning at me in that way that scared me. Will jumping round to the boot to grab the bags along with Carlisle. Esme was talking to Jasper about something.

Then Alice started to laugh at my shocked expression.

"What are you doing here?" I said a little too loud.

"Surprise!" said Alice and Rosalie together running forward – at human speed – to hug me.

I grinned from ear to ear and hugged them back.

"We couldn't have you all alone in Belgium and France plus we were all so excited about coming we've never been on holiday together" said Alice excited so fast I almost missed it.

Then all at once we started jumping up and down screaming like well... high school girls.

"oh and put this on" said Alice handing me a coat.

"That blue thing is hideous" explained Rosalie glaring at my bright blue waterproof.

"I can't take this" I said.

They both gave me that look that told me no wasn't an option.

I sighed crossing my arms and been stubborn as usual. Alice knew there was only one solution for this. Her eyes flickered over to Will who saw me in stubborn mode grinning he walked towards us.

"You look cold" he said taking the coat from Alice.

"I'm not" I lied pouting

He moved closer to me and unzipped the water proof so quickly I hadn't realised. He slipped of the jacket been careful not to touch my skin as usual but I could still feel his slender fingers as he slipped the coat off my shoulders. Then he told me to raise my arms so he put on the other coat I obeyed completely under the spell of those liquid gold orbs. Then he put the other coat on like I was a child then zipping it up for me. We stood how we often found ourselves staring into each other's eyes; I felt like I was staring into eternity into the source of life itself. And those eyes... that saw so much more than what was put before them. Alice told me about his gift I often wondered what he saw when he looked at me.

He broke away from my gaze to talk to my Dad and I stared down at my new coat. It was warm, waterproof and chocolate brown it came in at the waist and fell to just above my knee.

The coach finally arrived and soon after so did Mr G. We loaded our bags onto the coach and Will helped me with mine even though I could do it by myself it was only one medium sized red case. I hugged my Dad goodbye and told him to tell my Mum, Sister and Brother that I loved them and I'd text.

"Try to behave" said Carlisle before we got on.

"I will" I said a little offended

"I was referring to them" Carlisle grinned nodding at his family.

They all rolled their eyes considering their age I'm sure they could behave themselves

"Be safe" said Esme taking me in her arms.

Then I was dragged onto the coach by Rosalie and Alice right the way to the back seat which Emmett was guarding simply by just sitting there.

My eyes glanced over to my friends Scarlet and Lou while Kai came to sit on the seat in front of us grinning from ear to ear with excitements already laughing and joking. But I was already filled with a familiar nervous bubble in my stomach that was connected to any long journeys. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. With a few concerned glances I moved to sit on a seat on my own on the row in front I waved goodbye to my Dad through the window as we drove away it would be another three hours before we stopped.

I watched as we drove by the familiar surrounds with an ever familiar feeling starting to form in the pit of my stomach. I curled my legs up onto the seat and tried not to think about it. Everyone was all hyped up and exited I could feel Jasper fidgeting on the seat behind me. I turned round to face him.

"Stop fighting it Jasper you're allowed to be exited as well" I said grinning.

He grinned back "I guess so, what are you so nervous about?" he asked me.

I felt fear bubble in my stomach.

"Toilet" I said simply I knew that I had just reduced to a three year old in front of him. "it's purely psychological"

"Try not to think about it" he said placing a comforting hand on my head.

I smiled at him. The Cullen's had all taken vital roles in my life other the last few weeks. Rosalie and I got on like a house on fire surprisingly I'd always thought our personalities would clash. We could talk for hours on end along with Alice who I was now as close to as Rosalie. We all came together like pieces of a puzzle; Like I had with Lou and Scarlett. They often disagreed but I was there to be neutral ground to calm them in the end they wondered why they had argued in the first place.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward had become the big brothers I'd never had but also the close guy friends I'd never had. I often told them things without thinking I was very comfortable around them.

I was so unsure about how to approach Will I had fallen in love with him within an instant never had I imagine the feeling could get stronger. I thought about him constantly he was like a drug I needed my fix every day. I needed to see him at least once a day but since he was in all my classes that wasn't too hard. On the weekends Rose and Alice always had something they wanted to do with me which meant I could get a sneak peak of him.

Our all girls shopping trip the week before our holiday had been great hours upon hours of me ruthlessly grabbing items of clothing, CDs, DVDs and books that were on sale. I grinned at the memory of it.

He seemed to avoid me but even so Alice had discovered he had complete control over me. That I froze completely around him and all stubbornness melted away. Stupid handsome vampire. I was like putty in his hands.

We spent the next hour throwing stuff at each other and singing songs at the top of our lungs. I felt a little embarrassed because they all had great singing voices and I sounded like a cat been strangled. I facing the back of the seat my arms resting on the top my legs curled up beneath me as we sang summer of 69

"Standin' on a mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life"

We sang whilst Edward sat moping. It's not our fault he doesn't like this song.

"Let's sing some karaoke" said Alice "I'll start"

I rolled my eyes "I can't sing that's not fair and we have no music"

"We can make music and Will brought is guitar" said Emmett

Will suddenly had a acoustic guitar.

"How long have you had that?" I asked in shock.

"Since we got on" he said flashing me a brilliant.

I must have been too busy looking at is face to notice. No one said anything about my screeching. Alice started singing Leaving on a Jet plane in her bell like voice.

"So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that youll wait for me  
Hold me like youll never let me go  
cause Im leavin on a jet plane  
Dont know when Ill be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go"

She sang it looking at Jasper who returned her gaze in a way that made me blush to watch. Then Jasper sang Wherever you will go.

"If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time"

Rosalie surprised me by singing Get Here

"You can reach me by railway, you can reach me by trailway  
You can reach me on an airplane, you can reach me with your mind  
You can reach me by caravan, cross the desert like an Arab man  
I don't care how you get here, just get here if you can  
You can reach me by sail boat, climb a tree and swing rope to rope  
Take a sled and slide down the slope, into these arms of mine  
You can jump on a speedy colt, cross the border in a blaze of hope  
I don't care how you get here, just get here if you can

Emmett sand Sail Away

Sail away with me honey  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now  
Sail away with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna hold you now

When it came to Edward's turn my heart almost shattered with the sadness of the song e sang Nobody Know it But Me.

"I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
These four walls closing more every day  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me

Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a-tumblin' down  
I can say it so clearly but you're nowhere around

The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  


And nobody knows it but me

I carry smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside  
And nobody knows it but me

Lie awake, it's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is calling you  
And nobody knows it but me

How blue can I get?  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
Billion words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still

The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me

Tomorrow morning, I'm a hit a dusty road  
Gonna find you, where ever, ever you might go  
And I'm gonna load my heart and hope you come back to me

The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me"

He sang staring at the floor avoiding or questioning concerned eyes. When he finished a heavy atmosphere fell upon us. Alice broke the silence.

"Come on Rae sing" she said.

Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"I can't" I said blushing "it will sound terrible"

She leaned over to whisper in my ear "not to Will it won't"

She winked at me as she sat back. Will came to sit beside me guitar in tow.

"Come on you can sing really quiet so only we will hear you" he said

That's supposed to make it better. I gave in and began to sing quietly. I sand Don't Need The Sun to Shine.

"Every day  
There's a change  
You bring out the best in me  
My inner soul  
Is what you know  
That is how you speak to me

You seem to understand  
You know just who I am  
And baby, this is how I feel

Don't need the sun to shine  


To make me smile  
Don't care if it's dark outside  
Cause I got you  
And though the rain may fall  
No, I won't care at all  
Cause baby, I know that I got you"

I was all too aware of our shoulders touching and how it was making my heart race as he played the guitar with those expert hands. When I finished he smiled that beautiful smile that made my heart reach hyper speed.

Then he readied himself he moved down to whisper in my ear his face so close that I could feel his icy breath on my cheek.

"this one's for you" he said.

Then so quick I would have doubted it happened if it wasn't for the fact I practically died on the spot his stone lips brushed against my cheek. Torturing teasing vampire. Then he sang with his dangerous golden eyes on my Beautiful Soul.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide"

When he finished he stared at me for a while and said "is it ok?"

"is what ok?" I asked dumbstruck.

"I've already seen where this goes a human and a vampire" he said stroking my cheek with the back of his hand sending electricity through every cell in my body. I was aware of how close we were to each other now our breath was mixing our eyes focused solely on each other. I was well and truly dazzled by the confusion and soul searching look in his golden eyes.

"I don't understand" I said trying to breathe.

He looked hurt "Rae I need to know if you feel this"

I felt something, something that had taken me over completely its depth was unfathomable and there was no measurement that had ever been created that could measure the distance it could span. However the idea that he and I were feeling the same thing was illogical.

"What do you feel?" I had to ask in order to properly form an answer.

For a moment he didn't say anything he just stared into my eyes and I wondered why whenever he looked at me that way – when I suspected he was looking at my soul- I felt so good like I was beautiful.

"I don't want to scare you...but I've felt nothing like this for anyone for almost a century then to find you and feel this way" he said moving my hair out of my eyes. "I need you"

With that I was in his arms I couldn't stay away any longer. He held me on his lap in his strong arms his my head against his chest as he stroked my hair and sang quietly until I drifted to sleep.

Bella.

I was going to France because it was the only flight I could get I just wanted to get out of that place there were too many memories there too much pain. I could feel the gaping hole threatening to take hold again. Eventually I would find some way to end this. One way or another.

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

Rae


	15. For TwilightBell17 song artists

i've realised that i've not put the names to any of the artists that sing the songs used in Stanger than Fiction. Thank you Twilightbell17 for making this clear to me. So i'll start from the first song used.

Track 1 Affirmation by Savage Garden

Track 2 Life by Des'ree

Track 3 Cry by Mandy Moore

Track 4 Suddenly I See by Kt Tunstall

Track 5 Life Goes On by Leann Rimes

Track 6 Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

Track 7 Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden or Cascada (i prefer the Savage Garden version)

Track 8 Dreams by The Corrs

Track 9 I Wish by Gabrielle

Track 10 I Can't Help Falling In Love With You by UB40 or A teens (i prefer UB40 but both are good)

Track 11 Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney

Songs also used in Track 11

Summer Of 69 by Bryan Adams

Leaving on a Jetplane sang by numerous artists but the female version that fits alice is sang by Chantal Kreviazuk

Wherever You Will Go by The Calling

Get Here by Oleta Adams

Sail Away by David Gray

Nobody Knows It But Me by Babyface or Tony Rich Project (For Twilightbell17)

I Don't Need The Sun To Shine by Gabrielle

Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

And for all of you who watch the video the song is Leavin by Jesse McCartney.

I'm going to try and put more variety into the songs i choose i do a wide range of taste in music it just doesn't seem to be coming through in my chapters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. And i don't mind answering any questions you might have.


	16. Track Twelve Amazed

Amazed

"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  


The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes"

Will

I closed my eyes and listened to the soft labouring of her lungs as she slept. I opened my eyes again scared that if I took my eyes off her for a second she'd disappear with seemed so unreal that it terrified me to my core. Even as she laid in my arms her head against my chest one hand entwined with mine so humanly tight that I think she was scared that I too would disappear. My other hand had moved from her hair to her waist holding her close.

Unlike my brother I was not afraid of hurting her I was fully aware of how delicate she was even more so than a normal human with her pale satin skin and small frame. However I knew that I was completely incapable of hurting her she was an extension of my own being the most important part of my anatomy she was my heart and soul.

My brother had been convinced most of his vampire life that he had no soul but I know he does because I can see it clear as day. But he refuses to believe that he could be allowed such a wondrous gift as soul mate. How could I not believe when she was lying in my arms?

Now her soul was bright warm and beaming; those wings folded against her back relaxed content as if there was nowhere else she'd rather be. I tried to move her away from my chest a little to put her coat between us so she wouldn't get cold but she clung on to my hoodie with the force of an Amazon woman.

Out of interest I put my hand very close to her cheek so we were almost touching sensing it she pressed her check against it breathing in my scent. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. She seems to like the coolness of my skin.

The coach came to a stop as we came to the long awaited services. I wondered what the best way to wake her up would be. Her nose twitched in her sleep and she curled closer to me the little rascal must know I'm about to make her up.

I pressed my finger to the tip of her nose.

"Wake up sweetie" I said.

Her eyelids flickered until finally they opened revealing those mysterious eyes which changed colour. At the moment they were a misty grey blue .she rubbed her eyes and let out a little yawn.

"Will... what's going on?" she said sleepily.

"We've come to the services" I said.

Suddenly she comes to an abrupt wake up. She sat up quickly staring bewildered around the empty coach. I laughed picking her up. She stared at me in shock.

"if I'd left you alone we'd never get off the coach" I explained.

She blushed and grinned. She demanded I put her down when we got out the coach but it was seconds before I took her hand in mine. She went to the toilet first suddenly remembering she'd needed it for the last three hours. I think Jasper had given her some help with that one. I got her a hot chocolate and a muffin as I'd heard her stomach rumbling for the last hour.

She came out the bathroom looking slightly more awake than earlier. She ran her fingers through her hair as she approached me. I put the hot chocolate and the muffin into her hands.

"Eat. Drink" I instructed.

She looked like she was going to argue until I raised an eyebrow daring her to resist.

"It's not fair when you dazzle me like that" she said in a cure whiny kids voice her bottom lip jutting out.

Then she started to demolish the muffin.

"Boy that girl can eat" said Emmett.

"It's my hidden talent" she said now that she'd finished then she looked at me "How'd did you know to get blueberry?"

"Lucky guess" I said ruffling her hair "come on it's time to go back on the coach.

And so we got back on the coach sang loudly while people tried to sleep, got told off by one of the teachers, which was unfair because of Rae's slow human reflexives and talked a lot. She told me about her whole life about her primary school, her family, her bad ordeal with high school before she moved to the present school, then I asked about the things she liked and she told me her likes and dislikes. Books, movies, everything even boyfriends which she'd had but only when she was younger.

Everything was going well until we reached the ferry.


	17. Track Thirteen Oxygen

Oxygen

"I came apart inside a world  
Made of angry people  
I found a boy who had a dream  
Making everyone smile  
He was sunshine  
I fell over  
My feet like bricks under water  
And how am I supposed to tell you how I feel?  
I need oxygen

Oh baby, if I was your lady  
I will make you happy  
I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave  
Oh baby, I would be your lady  
I am going crazy...for you  


And so I found a state of mind  
Where I could be speechless  
I had to try it for a while  
To figure out this feeling  
This felt so right  
Pull me upside  
Down to a place where you've been waiting  
And how am I supposed to tell you how I feel?  
I need oxygen

Oh baby, if I was your lady  
I will make you happy  
I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave  
Oh baby, I would be your lady  
I am going crazy...for you"

(Oxygen by Colbie Caillat)

Rae

On my last trip to France two years ago I had suffered a little with sea sickness. Not been able to walk in a straight line and getting a head ache were sure signs that I was not made for ferries. On small boats I'm fine but give me a big boat and I'm well useless.

"She looks really pale" said Rosalie looking at me worriedly.

"I think her stomach is unsettled" said Jasper.

"She's gone green" said Alice

I had my eyes closed my hand gripping the table.

"I brought you some food" said Will turning up.

I could smell it and it made my stomach turn.

"Move it away quickly" I said

He did as he was told then he came to sit beside me prying my hands of the table so I could grip his hands instead.

"I'll go get some water" said Edward.

"No!" I said "I need to see the sea"

I needed to see the sea last time I had sat on the window seat of the boat all through the trip synchronising myself with it rhythm easing the queasiness. I was quickly transported to above deck with the help of Emmett and Will where I had clear view of the sea and the white cliffs of Dover starting to fade slowly from view.

Suddenly I was revitalised and happily stood against the railing breathing in the salty air. I leaned over the railing grinning from ear to ear trying to get a better look at the waves below. That was until one stone arm locked around my waist.

"hey" I said turning around to face him.

"Don't lean over so far" he said his handsome brow creasing.

I rolled my eyes then he shocked me by kissing my forehead electricity ran down my spine and I blushed so I resembled a cherry.

"Just be careful ok" he said lowering his head to brush the tip of his nose against mine.

I stopped breathing my heart trying to escape my ribcage. Soul mates we were destined but I found it hard to believe that this angel could possibly love this awkward mortal. It had all gone so quickly this morning we were just friends and now I couldn't imagine life without him.

I felt as though we had known each other forever that no one knew me as well as he did. He was perfect, a gentleman but also a comedian making me laugh so hard me sides hurt. He was tall but not so tall that if I was daring enough I could reach up on my tip toes and kiss him.

"Breathe" he said bringing me into his arms.

I took in a deep breath memorizing his wonderful scent like his face I was carving them all into my memory so that when the dream disappeared I could still believe that something so beautiful was real.

He rubbed up and down my arms smiling at me contently before brushing my hair behind my ear every inch of skin he touch buzzed with a static kind of energy. He traced my features with his finger tips before tracing my lips with his index feature. I closed my eyes breathing in his scent then suddenly unexpectedly his lips were on mine.

Time stopped, the whole world vanished, and I was in heaven. I had kissed someone before, but never had someone kissed me. I felt as though I was flying his stone lips pressed gently against mine. One of his hands in my hair the other on my waist.

I was also aware of something else the feeling of been whole. I had always felt complete even though I knew I was weird and destined to get strange looks for the rest of my life I was happy with who I was. It was different now this was a different kind of satisfaction this meant that someone else was happy with whom I was and that I feel complete.

Then time moved again and the kiss – much to my displeasure – ended. His stared into my eyes a wide grin on his face as her pressed his forehead to mine.

"You're amazing" he whispered.

"you're not so bad yourself" I said blushing.

He laughed which had to be the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Feeling better now are we?" he asked taking my hand as we walked back down below deck.

"You have no idea" I said pressing a hand to my stomach "I really thought I was going to be sick back there"

"You did go a peculiar shade of green, are you going to be alright now?" he asked concern clear in his voice.

We were back down in the decks where the Cullen's were now dotted about sofas and chairs. They all looked up at once I couldn't help but giggle at the fact Emmett had an empty plastic bag ready just in case. Alice didn't look concerned so I think I was in the clear.

"I'll be just fine" I said smiling.

Everyone returned my smile with a few sighs of relief and Emmett quickly made the plastic bag vanish.

Soon we were off the boat and back in the coach again. We were nearly at the hostel we'd be staying at I felt the excitement bubble in my stomach when we finally arrived the place was great. We had a whole building to ourselves just our school. I liked the company of everyone that was there so I didn't mind the closeness. On the top floor was all the boys on the bottom the girls and there was four or three people in each room. There was a set of stairs on the inside that led up to a balcony that was on the back face of the building where the boy's rooms let out to. There was a nice green area out that the balcony looked over and where the girls rooms led out to. Kaira decided to stay in the room with Lou and Scarlet and I didn't mind I think she felt uncomfortable around Alice and Rosalie.

So it was me, Rosalie and Alice in our small room with four beds (we only really needed one since I'm the only one that sleeps). The room although small was comfortable with the small bathroom that was decent and had a working hot shower.

Alice and Rose unpacked in like a second whilst I only achieved a big fat mess on the floor. Because of course I am the most unorganised person in the world. Alice tried to do it for me several times only to get glared at by me I was determined and then eventually everything was near enough where I wanted it.

Then we went up stairs to visit the boys who seemed to be having an argument.

"I want the top bunk" moaned Emmett

Jasper was staring at him defiantly from his relaxed position on the top bunk Edward and Will were both standing by ready to calm the situation if it got physical.

"I got here first so it's mine" said Jasper a sneaky grin plastered on his face.

"Excuse me did air here cause you two to reduce to the mentality of five year olds? You do remember that you can't actually sleep" said Edward frustrated glaring up at Jasper.

Us girls were trying to laugh but then I couldn't help myself.

"Emmett I got top bunk" I said with a grin putting my hand on my hip.

Suddenly Emmett turned to face me ready to pounce. My legs kicked into action and I hurtled myself out the door and onto the inside balcony but my legs were no match for a vampire. He grabbed me at the waist and on was on his shoulder in an instant.

"Argh! Help me I'm been kidnapped" I cried dramatically laughing at the same time.

Emmett's own laughter caused his whole body to shake as he carried me out to the outside balcony. He dangled me over the edge of the balcony – not a good idea I'm scared of heights – my body went limp with fear.

"Emmett that's enough" said Will sternly behind us Emmett handed me over to Will.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned giving his brother evil glares at the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said then I turned round to stick my tongue out at Emmett.

Mr. G announced that we were going to explore the town so we all got ready to go. I grabbed a jumper and planned to go out as I was but Alice insisted on clipping my fringe back in a plait. Rosalie tried to put make-up on me but I said it would just make me self conscious. Then just when I thought there was nothing wrong with my appearance Will insisted I wear a pair of gloves and a scarf which in the end did turn out to be a good idea as it was cold.

We set off hand in hand through the beautiful French town in with Mr. G up front in search of ice cream. However the events that would come to pass that night would change things for the Cullen's and I, in a way we have never thought possible.


	18. Track Fourteen Unbelievable

Unbelievable

Always said I would know where to find love,  
Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough,  
But sometimes I just felt I could give up.  
But you came and you changed my whole world now,  
I'm somewhere I've never been before.  
Now I see, what love means.

It's so unbelievable,  
And I don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall.  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me.  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be.

In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now,  
Hold my hand you've got nothing to fear now,  
I was lost and you've rescued me somehow-.  
I'm alive, I'm in love you complete me,  
And I've never been here before.  
Now I see, what love means.

(Unbelieveable by Craig David)

Will

"Emmett don't you dare' I said a growl echoing round the room.

Emmett was holding Rae's phone from the phone charm -that spelt out Rachel- obviously plotting something.

"I was only going to see what you two text each other" he said with a mischievous grin.

I am so glad that I am not my twin right now because I'm sure I don't want to hear my brother's idiotic thoughts. He tossed the phone at me and I caught it in midair with a sigh.

Edward appeared in the door way a grin on his face.

"What you grinning at?" I said frowning

"Emmett" he said.

I glared at Emmett he looked at me slightly worried that I might pounce on him but I decided it wasn't worth it and walked out to give Rae back her phone that she had left in our room after the Emmett incident.

I could already hear her voice which I was carefully in tuned with.

"Rose have you seen my phone?" she asked from their room downstairs. "I swear if I find it out on the grass outside I'm going to kill Emmett"

Rosalie laughed "I haven't seen it sorry"

I made my way down the stairs to their room. The door was unlocked and I'm sure they were all decent else Rose or Alice would have told me. I opened the door to find Rae been eat by the bottom bunk with her legs wiggling around as she moved further under it.

"It's not here" her muffled voice moaned from underneath.

Rosalie was checking outside, Alice just stared worriedly at Rae's legs.

"Don't mess up your hair" she said as Rae started the re-emerge.

"Whose legs are those?"Rae asked now her back was beginning to appear.

Then she was out her cheeks red and flustered her hair somehow still in perfect condition her green eyes gazing up at me in surprise. She sat now with her legs space a part in front of her with her hands lying limply on the floor in front of her.

"Lost something?" I asked dangling the phone in front of her.

She looked adorable as her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"It was in our room" I said as she took it out of my hand.

"Oh" she said standing up and dusting of her rear.

I didn't see any need to tell her that Emmett had been snooping.

"Hey guys it's time to go" said Lou coming to the door.

Her red brown hair was curled so it fell gently on to her shoulders. The two friends looked at each other cautioning I slowly reached for Rae's hand but instead she moved away from me towards Lou.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked her old friend.

"Sure" said Lou .

Before she went out the door she mouthed "one minute" to me I smiled maybe things would finally patch up. A couple of minutes later Scarlet, Lou and Rae returned teary eyed but smiling. Their souls which were all remarkably beautiful in different ways shone. Soul sisters were never meant to fight.

The girls left us to catch up with everyone else in the meeting area. Rae came over to me a stray tear falling down her cheek. I brushed it off with my finger.

"Did you girls make up?" I asked playing with a strand of her soft hair.

"yeah let's go" she said taking my hand.

I looked at her bare hands and neck and frowned.

"Not like that" I said disapprovingly. I grabbed her gloves and scarf and put them on for her placing a kiss on her forehead before leading her out the door and into the cold night air.

We walked through the romantic little street of the small town her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked around. She glowed beautifully like a star bright in the sky she was my angel. Then we came to a ice cream shop everyone brought ice creams even some of my siblings so not to seem out of place.

She stood next to me with the innocent looking strawberry cone and I had the sudden urge to lick it. It was very strange usually human food disgusted me. It smelt good really good so good I felt a strange kind of hunger churn in my stomach. Instinctively without thinking I knelt down to take a bite out of her ice cream. I was shocked not only at what I had done but how good it tasted in my mouth. Rae stared at me in shock as well as my siblings but then burst out laughing.

"You've got ice crème on your nose" she said with a giggle.

She reached up and wiped the ice cream of my nose with a tissue.

"Tastes good" said Emmett in shock behind me after licking Rosalie's cone.

Rose quickly took a lick her eyes widened. Then everyone else followed each finding it was nice. Alice's eyes we blank and her body stiffened she quickly came back out of it.

"Wow" she said coming round.

"What?" I asked a tiny bit worried.

She nodded toward Rae who looked bewildered then toward me just as I started to feel an itchy feeling in my nose that I wasn't familiar with. Then it happened. My head jolted forward as air rushed out my nose. I sneezed. I'm a vampire I can't sneeze.

"your girlfriend is making us more human" said Alice with a grin "it's kind of fun"

Rae stared at her like she was crazy "I'm what?" she asked

"You're making us more human Will's sneezing and we're eating ice cream" said Alice licking her ice cream happily.

I stared down at Rae her cheeks red against the cold and I wondered why I hadn't realised it before. She was so humanly beautiful I wondered why I had not thought it would rub off on the rest of us.


	19. Track Fifteen Eyesore

**I'm sorry if this is posted twice but my friend could read it and it wasn't coming up so here we go lol again **

Eyesore

"Forget me not  
Those weren't your words  
I'm home haven't you heard the ring?  
The sound of my voice  
I know it isn't much  
That's why I say your name  
When I fall, when I hit the bottom  
Say your name  
When I fall, when I hit the bottom"

(Eyesore - new found glory)

Rae

There are moments in a person's life when time stops and in that moment everything moves as if underwater. And it is as if time is holding its breath just as you are waiting for the next moment to unfold and you know whatever happens next will change your life forever.

I have had these moments, when walked into high school after I changed school and locked eyes with a tall chocolate brown eyed boy from across the room the whole world stopped still and I knew that when the air moved again he would be my first love.

Then when I first met Edward time had stopped then when I suddenly had the evidence that there is real magic in this world not just the stuff I imagine up in my head.

Then there was Will our moment had stretched on for so much more than a moment and time had sighed in the completeness and the perfection of such a moment.

Each moment was life changing for me and you can never predict when another one will come along. I never expected one on such a calm and blissful night. Sure there had been a few surprises tonight firstly I had discovered I had a certain little gift then there was this.

As I stood my mouth agape, Alice suppressing squeals of excitement beside me, Rosalie picking her jaw up off the floor, Emmett's ice cream just about to fall of the cone on to his shoe, Jasper sensing all our emotions had his face contortioned into a hilarious express, Will's hand halted in mid air just about to wave across my face, Edward eyes bugged out so he looked an awful lot like he'd seen a ghost and after he been haunted by her like she was.

There was Bella in all her Twilight galore in her company was two male vampires their eyes shining golden like stars as that returned our frozen shock. We were frozen like the gargoyles on the cathedral we had just passed our faces twisted into a single expression.

We were waiting...waiting for time to start again for it to pass. I had held my breath my hand clenched round Will's the world passed around us but we stood still.

Even Lou and Scarlet stood staring over at the mahogany haired girl in recognition.

When time restored itself upon us we all moved at once. My mouth closed and I took a sure step forward, Alice screamed Bella's name but stayed in place, Rosalie finally restored her jaw to it's rightful place, Emmett's ice cream fell and he mutter a silent curse as it landed on his jeans, Jasper composed himself trying to ease the tension in the air, Will tightened his grip on my hand stopping me from moving any further forward, and a single tear fell from Edward's eyes as he gazed upon the woman that he still loved.

Bella was crying tears falling like a water fall down her face. The two guys either side of her had their eyes fixed on Lou and Scarlet. One was stocky and could almost be mistake for chubby but his build was just thick, his eyes were gold but betrayed something brown about them so they looked more bronze. His dark hair was secured in a ponytail at the back of his neck which came just passing his shoulders. His eyes were securely fixed on Lou unmoving his handsome features completely astonished.

The other guy also had long hair but his was as black as raven feathers and fell like feathers also across those melted gold eyes his build was slimmer but still secured a kind of strength his features were beautiful and sharp. His eyes were fixed on Scarlett.

Edward bolted and ran at a pace too fast for a human. Bella fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. Will let me go with a quick peck on the cheek to run after his brother into the darkness and I felt a familiar sickening feeling that I had whenever he left my side. I then looked over to Bella and felt what she felt knowing that her and I were the same we had fallen in love with men whom had 

no sane reason to love us. I walked across the gulf that was set between us a simple road between the ice cream shop and the street opposite us.

I kneeled at Bella's side and pried her hands away from her face.

"Bella look at me" I said a strange kind of confidence taking over.

Her looked up at me with those broken eyes.

"Bella I swear to you that I will bring the two of you back together and I know you do not know me but you have to realise that I do not care if the whole world is against what you and Edward have nothing will stop me" I said my voice true and confident.

"why?" she asked me in a strangled gasp.

Tears now fell down my own face "Because I need to know this can work if it doesn't then everything I believe in will be destroyed. I need to fight for what I believe in" I said

Then she looked at me and then at the space which Will had stood and looked at me with understanding.

"promise" she said.

"promise" I said standing up taking her up with me.

The two men eyes had never left Lou's and Scarlett's I don't know why but I felt that whatever had happened here was no different from that first moment between Will and I. Alice rushed over and secured herself at the other side of Bella who grasped her in a desperate hug.

Together we brought Bella back with us sneaking her in through the back entrance laying her down on the spare bed where she slept fitfully. We all sat in silence, Rose, Alice, Lou, Scar, until Lou and Scarlet left returning to their room.

Once Rosalie had left to be with Emmett - needing comfort in this unsure time- Alice had a vision. She beamed a smile at and grasped me in a tight hug.

"Rae your amazing don't worry you'll keep true to your promise" she said almost crushing me.

Then she whispered in Bella's ear some comfort then looked at me and said.

"well then get on with it quickly he's just come back" said Alice.

Then I knew what I had to do. Quickly I went to Bella's side and gave her a gentle shake she woke up confused and unsure of her surroundings.

"Come with me" I said moving towards the door.

I sent one last worried glance in Alice's way.

"don't worry Jasper will help you" she said.

I nodded then set out onto the corridor Bella in tow in search of Jasper and Edward. The only reason Edward could get away with hiding his true feelings was because he was a vampire but I had seen that tear drop outside. I had made a promise and I intended to keep it.

**Authors Notes : Cliffy i know sorry. and remember Reviews are love and they make the author inspired and she writes faster Luv Rae **


	20. Track Sixteen Gravity

Gravity

"Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down

Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away

Oh Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down

Oh twice as much aint twice as good  
And can't sustain like a one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees"

(Gravity - John Mayer)

Will

I had finally managed to drag my brother back. Little did I or my brother know that a trap was waiting for him? There stood my angel staring out the window her head probably filled with a thousand thoughts. In front of her sat Bella on the sofa her eyes taking in both me and Edward with wonder.

Rae snapped out of her reverie and her eyes met mine. I stood staring at a strange new side to the girl I loved, a determined, mature, side I was staring at the woman in Rae. I could see it her eyes the protectiveness she held for Bella, the authority she now played in the room, and the I knew I just had to trust in her.

Edward stared at the two of them his face cold and emotionless. Bella watched him as thought she would never see his face again. It would break anyone's heart to watch the two tear themselves to pieces.

I had a feeling I should leave the rooms I moved swiftly to Rae. Rae and I had a private away of communicating through our eyes I could understand everything in those eyes. They were currently blue grey but melted into a lighter blue as I stared into them drowning in their depths.

Whatever she was going to do here she already had all the help she needed. I showed her my concern her lips twitched into a smile her eyes told me she'd be fine. Then her eyes showed a deeper emotion one which made a shiver go down my spine. I wasn't aware of all the eyes watching our intimate moment as I ducked down the kiss her soft cheek. It sent a familiar jolt of electricity through the both of us as she pressed her warm cheek to my stone lips.

I pulled away taking one last look into her eyes which were reassuring then I left passing a serious looking Jasper on the way. I went to our room and waited... waited for time to unfold itself revealing secrets and truths.

I could hear her fast heartbeat from where I was seated back against the door impatient wondering.

Edward had left Bella after her eighteenth birthday due to an incident with Jasper. He'd never returned and a year had already passed. She must have gone looking for him but I could see her soul was worn and hurt. She needed healing else she would not make it much longer. Only Edward could heal her. Only Bella could heal him.

I just hoped that Rae could help them see that they were hopeless without each other and this gravity could finally be lifted of everyone's shoulders.

**AN: Sorry this is so short there will be more soon. **


	21. Track Seventeen Stay

Stay

"you say i only hear what i want to.  
you say i talk so all the time so.

and i thought what i felt was simple,  
and i thought that i don't belong,  
and now that i am leaving,  
now i know that i did something wrong 'cause i missed you.  
yeah, i missed you.

and you say i only hear what i want to:  
i don't listen hard,  
i don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
or to anyone, anywhere,  
i don't understand if you really care,  
i'm only hearing negative: no, no, no.

so i turned the radio on, i turned the radio up,  
and this woman was singing my song:  
the lover's in love, and the other's run away,  
the lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay.

some of us hover when we weep for the other who was  
dying since the day they were born.  
well, this is not that:  
i think that i'm throwing, but i'm thrown.

and i thought I'd live forever, but now i'm not so sure.

you try to tell me that i'm clever,  
but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you.

you said that i was naive,  
and i thought that i was strong.  
i thought, "hey, i can leave, i can leave."  
but now i know that i was wrong, 'cause i missed you.

you said, "i caught you 'cause i want you and one day i'll let you go."  
"you try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just scared to lose.  
and you say, "stay."

(Stay -Lisa Loeb)

Edward

The minute I walked in I felt the wave of intense pain and sadness hit me. I knew Jasper was in the room but I couldn't understand why he was sending these emotions my way.

These are the emotions you are trying to hide though Jasper from his place leaning up against the stairs.

Rae was also in the room I could smell her earthly scent which for some unknown reason made me feel nervous. Then lastly there was my angel sitting on the couch staring at me as though she was burning my image into her mind as I was.

She couldn't know how hard this had been for me I had to be strong so that she could move on. Then another wave of sadness hit me. Stronger and harder than the last it made my throat clench and my body shake – why was I reacting this way?

"sorry Edward" muttered Rae quietly from her place standing behind the couch her eyes staring straight at me filling me with this strange thing called humanity.

Bella stood up and came to me she looked up at me with those rich brown eyes. I felt my heart shatter into even tinier pieces as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Edward, I love you please don't leave me again" whimpered Bella – my Bella.

She was all broken up inside, mirroring myself and it was my entire fault. Without any warning something icy cold trickled down my cheek.

Bella gasped. I reached my hand up to my face to find that I was crying – it was impossible but then again I had eaten ice cream earlier so I guess Rae has broken all the rule.

Jasper was urging me to follow my heart but I could hurt her; I could hurt her all over again.

"Stay Edward" whispered Bella.

That was it then a moment later she was in my arms and I was kissing every inch of her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry" I muttered against her skin "I love you – I missed you"

Then I kissed those full lips and our tears mixed together as we smiled against each other's lips. I had a lot of explaining to do but the healing process had already begun.

"I'll stay" I breathed into her ear "I'll stay forever by your side"

I heard Rae move quickly up the stair to Will who was worrying over the events down here and Jasper left quietly no doubt to join his wife.


	22. Track Eighteen In These Arms

I Could Hold You In These Arms

I gently knocked on the door knowing he'd hear it. The door was open faster than I could blink. I looked up into those golden concerned eyes and threw myself into his stone arms wrapping my arms round him.

"Don't you dare ever leave me" I threatened whilst sobbing a little.

His arms came around me crushing me – in the best kind of way – against his cold chest.

"I'm not as stupid or strong as my brother" he whispered in my ear.

We stood like that for awhile his face buried in my hair breathing in my scent, my head resting against his chest listening to him breathing. He took my hand and guided me out onto the balcony where we could see the full moon high in the sky.

"May I have this dance" he said gallantly bowing his head and offering his hand.

"There's no music Will" I said with a smile "and I can't dance"

He placed his hands either side of my face and pressed his forehead against mine

"Close your eyes" he said "and listen"

Before I was aware of it he had me slow dancing with him.

Then he sang in a smoky voice that sent chills down my spine.

"When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever

When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever"

(I could hold you in my arms - Ray Lamontage)

He twirled me when he finished then brought me back into the circle of his arms.

"I heard something interesting from the new guys Griffin and Oscar" he said with a grin.

"And what would that be?" I said breathing in his scent.

"they believe they have imprinted on your friends" he said with a chuckle.

I stepped away from him my hands still on his chest and looked up at him "Seriously?" I said in a disbelieving tone.

"Seriously" he said his smile widening.

"is that possible" I asked my excitement building.

"What do you think happened to us?" he asked staring at me seriously.

"true but how?" I asked .

"I think it's your doing missy" he said planting a butterfly kiss on my nose.

Great now I've lost my train of thought... he took advantage of this and landed feather light kisses on each of my cheeks then he trailed them down to the corner of my mouth. My skin was burning where he touched me I could feel my face fill with blood.

"why do you think that?" I finally muttered bringing myself closer to him.

"You were there all three times and you do seem to have that effect on people" he said kissing up my jaw.

"What effect?" I said brushing my cheek against his so I could plant a kiss just under his ear.

"You make the impossible possible" he said then finally he kissed my lips.

His lips moved slowly, gently on my inexperienced ones his arm wound round my waist as his other hand tangled in my hair. I was in heaven all over again and all my troubles melted away his whatever I was thinking about.

My hands were on his biceps feeling the curve of the muscles there. When we reluctantly broke the kiss I yawned without warning. He grinned then gently kissed my eyelids.

"Go stick some P.J's on" he said his nose skimming mine.

I quickly obeyed tip toeing down to my room to slip on some cotton bottom, a vest top and a jumper.

He was waiting for me back in his room he swiftly picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed. He hummed a familiar tune as I fell to sleep in his arms.


	23. Track Nineteen Clothes Off

Clothes Off

"See here's the thing

We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no"

Rae

"is it normal for a human to take that long in the shower? Alice asked Bella from outside the bathroom.

I glowered at the wall in the direction her voice had come from.

"That's so much longer than a human minute" said Rosalie cheerfully.

I sighed it was not my fault that before Will had come along the shower had been my soul mate. We had an intimate relationship one which needed to be cherished in our times together. There was almost nothing better than the feeling of the hot water caressing my skin – almost but Will's icy touch was so much more powerful.

I reluctantly turned the shower off and wrapped a towel round myself. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at the stranger in front of me. My hair had grown a lot in the last few weeks and my eyes glittered blue/green my skin looked a healthy pink instead of deathly pale, and I was sure I had grown a few centimetres.

Must be a growth spurt I though drying myself off before wrapping another towel round my hair. I looked around for my clothes only to find I had only brought my t-shirt and underwear in with me. I put them on and made for the door.

"Has anyone seen my jeans?" I asked my view of the room blocked by the bathroom door.

I closed the bathroom door coming face to face with Will. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella had disappeared – traitors. I went red from my toes to my head I felt naked more naked than I actually was.


	24. Track Twenty Miss Independent

Miss independent

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

Lou

"I think Rae just made the human minute the human hour" I said glaring at a suspicious looking sock lying in the middle of the room.

I was so sure I had just picked that up sock a minute ago along with Scarlett's socks – where had it come from?

That's really going to bug me now I felt my eye twitch as I raked my goldfish memory for some kind of answer...

No such luck it's a great mystery. I picked the offending item up only to glimpse its twin hiding under the bed – now it's war.

I unfortunately have this habit of think before I act so as I rush toward the bed to get the sock I bang my bed against the underneath of the bed.

"Ow..." I moan rubbing my head both socks now in hand.

With that the door crashes open I should really go into self defence mode right now but you know what – I can't be bothered. Come take me now evil lord of the socks! Always the drama queen.

It was not the evil lord in fact it was Oscar in his full vampire make my bones mush galore. He moved at lightening fast speed to my side and inspected my head.

"Are you alright?" he said his eyes wide with panic.

I know I shouldn't but really I had to laugh partly due to his face partly due to the bang on the head making me giddy.

"I guess you are then" he said slightly peeved at his overreaction.

"Sorry I'm such a clumsy idiot" I said with a little snort – oh dear I hit my head hard.

Suddenly without any kind of warning he moved down to kiss my forehead I felt my cheeks begin to resemble a tomato.

"You're not an idiot you're beautiful" he muttered against my skin I could feel him breathing in my scent.

Oh my I'm overheating. His hand was in my hair moving it away from the disarray it had caused on my face.

He pulled away looking terrible embarrassed scratching the back of his neck in very human way.

"Can I kiss you? We've only just met and I don't want to seem to forward?" he said avoiding my eyes.

Someone bring me back to planet earth... I must be dreaming. He asked my permission he so doesn't need it.

I nodded unable to speak; his eyes sparkled with happiness as came towards me tracing my jaw line with his fingertips. When our lips touched I felt like I had been reborn completely for him. I was consumed by this deep rich feeling. Somewhere this love had been waiting for the cold gentle pressure against my own burning lips.


	25. Track TwentyOne If I Give You My Heart

If I Give you My Heart

If I give my heart to you tonight  
Will you still be by my side?  
Or will you be gone with the morning sun  
Like a restless bird in flight?

Take me in your arms  
Let the love you seek  
Wash away your sorrow,  
Let the morning be ours to keep.

And if I should tell you of the love that I feel  
Will you still be there for me  
Or will I awake to a faded love searching for freedoms gain

So there I stood in full bare leg galore in my pants and top blushing like I was impersonating a fire engine. Will quickly covered his eyes at vampire speed and I practically ran past him to grab my jeans off the bed. Then I was back in the bathroom with a slam of the door. I cursed – why did he have to see me in the Tigger pants.

I stood shaking with my back against the door my heart hammering hard against my chest. Then I thought over the moment and a grin broke across my face at how embarrassed he had looked. I started to giggle only to hear his chuckle answer on the other side of the door.

I pulled on my jeans through laughter trying not to think of how awkward it was going to be when I appeared at the other side of the door. However I found it hard to worry with our joined laughter. I opened the door and before embarrassment could claim me I was up in the air apparently Will's arms had come to claim me first.

He held my short form (well I'm not that short he's just very tall) so that our heads were level. He grinned at me in a way that made my heart expand a little. He held me at my waist easily supporting my weight we grinned like idiots at each other.

"sorry" he said " I forgot you didn't have vampire hearing"

I blushed and pressed my nose against his closing my eyes from embarrassment.

"Sorry I forgot my boyfriend was a vampire" I said.

Then he kissed me still dangling in the air wrapped my arms round his neck I felt our bodies fit together perfectly like our souls and our hearts.

"Sorry I forgot you were a pervert as well" I said grinning at him as he held me higher.

He frowned at me in a cute offended way. Then my stomach made itself know with a very loud growl.

"Your stomach sounds like a grizzly" chuckled Will putting me down "let's go feed you"

He took my hand swiftly lacing our fingers together, I grinned like an idiot I never imagined that I would ever have someone to love like Will who felt for me too. It really did feel too good to be true so fragile in my mind like he could slip through my human fingers with such ease at any moment and it scared me, it kept me up a night and it plague me to no end.

I was glad I could act so he would never know and see how much I needed him – how pathetic the real me was. He would hate me if he knew; I wouldn't be able to bare it. I was so scared to even tell him I loved him I feared nothing more than losing him. Even as we all sat here the Cullen's and my mates laughing, and joking – Emmett trying to see how much food he could get in his mouth at once while Rosalie glared at him – I felt it was all too good to be true. I could see how delicate it all was I was just waiting for whatever illusion that keeps Will near me to fade away.

I reached for his hand under the table and held on as he looked at me concerned. I wished that I could tell him what's in my heart but I was so scared that he would run away


	26. Track Twenty Two Goodbye My Lover

AN: i felt the whole song was needed for this chapter.

Goodbye My lover

"Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow."

Will

"ahhhh" squealed Rae slipping on the mud once again whilst trying to keep Lou up right as well.

I must say this is one of the funniest things I have ever seen; Rae, Lou and Scarlet all holding on to each other on the uneven muddy ground. Then Lou fell covering her rear with mud pulling Scar down with her and covering her in mud while Rae stared down at giggling her head off.

I chuckled whilst Emmett stood pointing at them laughing at the top of his lungs. Oscar was over in an instant helping Lou back on to her feet. While Griffin twitched arguing internally whether or not to help Scar whilst I rolled my eyes – would he just get on with it already.

We were walking to the trenches – or slipping to the trenches in the girls cases. I had to laugh at them in their brightly coloured wellys Rae's green and blue with multi coloured pokadots all over the place, Lou's bright pink, and Scarlet's purple.

Rae hobbled over to me a grin wide on her face then she slipped into my arms.

"oopsie" she said gripping to my arms as she steadied herself.

I put my hands on either side of her delicate face and noticed she felt very strange. Her face was hard and cold – like a vampires then she grinned and her teeth were noticeably sharper.

"Rae do you feel cold?" I asked stroking her cheek.

"Nope in fact you don't even feel cold" she said brightly.

Just as she said that a loud scream came from Lou and Scar as they fell into a trench. Suddenly Rae was angry.

"I knew it, I knew it, if I left them alone for one second they'd be down there" yelled waving her arms in the air.

Then she stomped over to the trench where already giving orders to Oscar and Griffin (not that they needed them) to help them out the trench.

"I turn my back for a second and you decide to fall down a trench" she puffed out frustrated at them as they were pulled out the trench.

"Sorry Mommy" said Lou.

I don't know why but Lou often called Rae her Mum I guess it was because Rae seemed to be naturally maternal towards people especially people who she felt needed more love than they were already give.

Rae sighed "Are you two alright?"

They both nodded then Rae smiled and burst out laughing "that was hilarious"

She was radiant even she had mud on her face (how did that get there?) her soul beamed brightly as she laughed with her friend.

I was turning her into a monster. Just like she could make us more human she made herself more like a vampire. I couldn't do that to her. Every time I touched her or kissed her I was making her less of the person she was. I loved her for being that person I couldn't change that. I could destroy something so beautiful.

I knew that she could live without me she was stronger than she though and although I had made a promise never to leave her but I also promised myself that I'd never turn her into this. I need her to live as she was now beautiful, passionate, humorous, loving and so human.

I would do it tonight I would leave and I'd take my family with me to anywhere. Back to the forks wherever as long as none of us touched her again everything would be fine.

I couldn't watch her die in my arms and become what I am. She had never said that she loved me anyway it was just a teenage crush. Sure she would be sad for a while but she's strong and she'll recover.

I knew that this would break me. Afterwards I would a shell but for her I would do anything. I was aware of three pairs of eyes on me, Alice's, Edward's and Jasper's they could all feel this.

The day went way to fast and I tried my hardest not to touch her but just before she went to sleep I kissed her for the last time. Gentle but I poured all my love into it and when it ended she looked like she was going to faint.

"goodnight" I whispered in her ear when really I was saying goodbye.

We left that night telling Bella that we were returning so she would create a fuss. I wrote a note to Rae and placed it next to her IPod where I knew she'd find it.

I felt my heart tear itself to pieces as we left and for the first time in a century I cried.


	27. Track TwentyThree Swans

Swans

by my side you'll never be  
by my side you'll never be  
cause im fake at the seams  
lost in my dreams  
and i want you to know  
that i i cant let you go  
and youre never comin' home again  
and youre never comin' home again  
by my side you'll never be  
by my side you'll never be  
you'll never be  
i wanted to tell you i changed  
i wanted to tell you that things would be different this time  
i see you you see me differently  
i see you you see me differently  
you tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again  
you tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again  
you tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again  
you tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again

I fell out of the top bunk –don't ask how just accept it and my rear hurts a lot. I sat nursing my wound on the floor while everyone else somehow managed to sleep through it. Apart from Bella who had mysteriously disappeared – probably to Edward no doubt – teenagers! I'm now sleeping in the same room as Scar, and Lou and Bella.

I sort of limped to the bathroom after discovering a leg injury as well. Once I finally got there after some falling and cursing. Then after relieving myself I limped quietly out into the corridor to find Will just walking out the front door. I limped after him which was rather an hilarious sight to behold.

"Will" I whispered trying not to wake anyone up.

Obviously he's tormenting me because he continued walking – wait till I get my hands on him. Then he disappeared from sight like he was never there and then realisation hit me. I was so tired and sore that I was delusional now everything made sense.

I hopped back to the room figuring I'd just steal a hug tomorrow morning. Once back in the room I went to get my IPod so I'd fall asleep quicker but I found a note next to it.

Dear Rae

I know this is going to be hard for you because I know how hard it's going to be for me. I'm sorry that I have left you like this but I was afraid that I would stay if I told you in person. I love you never doubt that, I will always love you for eternity. It is because I love you that I left I was turning you into a vampire I could never make a monster out of you my angel. 

Remember the good times hold on to our precious memories but please don't live in the past. Move on love again you were made to love Rae don't rob the world of that. Don't rob the world of your beautiful smile and laughter, keep dreaming, and keep living you were born to be happy. 

I love you and remember you have a beautiful soul. 

One which I had no right to have. 

Look after yourself and look after my heart. 

Because I have left my heart where it belongs with you.

Goodbye 

Will 

P.S. You have beautiful wings so fly!

Tears distorted the words on the page as I shook mu life was over. He'd taken it with him.

He'd promised.

He'd lied to me.

He'd left before I got the chance to tell him I love him.

I was consumed by the darkness as I fell to the floor. I had fainted and I hoped I never woke up again.


	28. Track TwentyFour Rain

Rain

It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart  
Beating close to mine  
Pounding up against the stone and steel  
Walls that I won't climb  
Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep  
You think that you're gonna drown  
Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep  
With all this rain falling down

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain

Its hard to know when to give up the fight  
Two things you want will just never be right  
Its never rained like it has to night before  
Now I don't wanna beg you baby  
For something maybe you could never give  
I'm not looking for the rest of your life  
I just want another chance to live

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm still alive underneath this shroud  
Rain Rain Rain

December

Spent Christmas in tears no one understand no one will ever understand. Griffin and Oscar are here for Lou and Scar. I'm glad but they remind me of him too much.

January

I turned sixteen today not that it matters nothing really matters anymore.

Febuary.

Single awareness day today (Valentine's day ) I hate it. I hate it so much. I can't write I can't write a single damn word he's took it all with him he took it with him. I can't write – I can't live. All I can do is cry and sleep.

March

He'll never know. Know that I love him- that I hate him for leaving me. I love him so much but all I can feel is the pain it's eating away at me. It took the thing that made me who I am, the stories are all gone, and there is nothing left it's like I've forgot everything. He never knew about how I loved to write how it made me the person I was how I spent every waking moment creating the stories that I loved. It was the best part of me I loved that part of myself. Now there's nothing left to love. I hate myself for what I am for losing him.

It won't stop raining he took the sun as well.

He was the sun.

Give me back the light.

All I see is darkness...


	29. Track TwentyFive I Will Remember You

I Will Remember You

will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

April

Some days move quicker than others the ones where I can imagine there still there that he's still here. On cold nights I remember his arms round me those are the only nights I can sleep. I have insomnia as I used to make up stories to go to sleep I've always done it ever since I was little but no it's impossible.

I can't eat. I don't want to.

I can't smile no matter how hard I try I can't.

There are days where I can't even speak so live in my silence.

But I can remember.

I can remember his arms, his kiss, and the touch of his skin. I remember his eyes, his hair, his face, his perfection. I remember how we laughed, smiled and how good we were together.

I remember he always called me Rae. He was so careful with me like I was china. Our time was so short together but I remember it for a life time.

"Rae" muttered Lou gently tugging my sleeve.

I stared at her so tired that I was unable to speak.

"Rae you've got to eat. Come on you can have my galaxy it's your favourite" said Lou unwrapping it for me.

I put my head down showing her didn't feel like eating.

"How about my crisps?" said Kai rattling the packet.

"or maybe you'd like some of my delicious biscuits" said Scar offering me one.

"I'd offer you my sandwiches but I already ate them" said Oscar staring down guiltily at the empty lunch box. " you can have them tomorrow I promise"

"my yogurt is always available 24-hours a day seven days a week especially for you until it goes out of date then I'll get a new one" said Griffin proudly.

I felt too faint I knew I need to eat but I didn't want to. I was so tired and in so much pain.

Things were getting blurry until the room started spinning...


	30. Song Artists

Authors Notes.

(I know you hate these things but please read)

First of all i apologize for not putting the artist names with the songs for the last few chapters thank you Vampire-With-Purple-eyes for alerting me to that fact.

Track 19 Clothes Off - Gym Class Heroes

Track 20 Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson

Track 21 If I Give You My Heart - Alison Krauss or Eva Cassidy (Eva's is my favourite but she is one of my favourite artists god rest her soul)

Track 22 Goodbye My lover - James Blunt

Track 23 Swans - Uncle Bob

Track 24 Rain - Patty Griffin

Track 25 I Will Remember You - Sarah McLachlan

By the way i cried writing Track 22 so i not as you all think i am. After all i am the main character and i wouldn't have done that to myself unless i had a reason. New chapter soon R&R please it makes me write faster.

Keep Reading

Rae (RWhitewings)


	31. Track TwentySix Wheel of The World

Wheel Of The World

Love goes out, out like a light  
Out like a flame, and you can't find it anymore  
Just when you think it's lost in the rain  
It comes back knocking at your door

It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
And around

God put us here on this carnival ride  
We close our eyes  
Never knowing where it will take us next  
Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath

It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around

In the blink of an eye  
It can change your life  
And it never even slows down

It's the wheel of the world

I don't know what it is  
I'm flying high  
Then I'm wondering why I'm sinking on this ship, going down  
Life keeps on moving anyway

(Whell of the world - Carrie Underwood)

Sometimes life takes an unexpected turn. One which you never even knew was on the road, one which you wouldn't have chosen for yourself. This however does not mean that this new path is a bad one, it's strange, it's mysterious and it's exciting.

I had fallen into a coma that much I knew and now I was trapped in my dreams. But sometimes I hear things fragments of people talking.

"Rae I brought someone to see you" whispered a woman's voice.

Lou...

She'd become a woman in the time I was here. Then I heard a baby whimper. I wished desperately that I could see my friend's child.

"It's all thanks to you" she said into my ear.

If I could cry with happiness I could but unfortunately I was slipping back into the darkness. I guess my powers can make vampires pregnant – I'm glad I could help them even if I was trapped.

My girls had become vampires to join their lovers and I had know how the both of them had always wanted children I was glad they could have the best of both worlds. I wish they could all know how much I miss and love them.

Sometimes it's just like I'm sleeping and others it's like I'm wide awake and I just can't move.

It's lonely here and it's strange what loneliness can do to someone it can take you into the depths of your mind.

I think it was summer I could smell the breeze. Lou was here again today her child lay next to me today warm against my skin. Its tiny form curled up against me as if soaking up all it could of me trying to guess the person I could have been.

I heard the footsteps before I heard the voices light elegant almost silent to the human ear. All of them, Carlisle's profession tone as he spoke to my nurse, Alice's as she doted over the baby, Jasper whispering something in her ear, Rosalie taking my hand and she sat there quietly keeping me company. Edward was talking to Bella who had now been changed I could tell to the new velvet tone to her voice. Emmett and Will were silent but I knew they were there. Esme now held the baby I could hear the gentle movement of her swaying feet.

"we're staying" said Esme to Lou "it's not been the same without you"

I had a feeling the last part was directed at me. I felt my heart leap out of my chest. I wanted so much to get out of this bed and live. I only have one life and I want to live it.

When everyone left I felt my heart call back out to them longing to be near them again that when the light appeared in the darkness shining like a lighthouse guiding me home. I followed it not knowing where it would take me.

All I knew is that I was ready for the world again now that he would be in it.


	32. Track TwentySeven Back At One

**AN: i just love this song so i had to put all the lyrics up. **

Back at one

It's undeniable  
That we should be together  
It's unbelievable  
How I used to say  
That I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you don't know  
Just how I feel  
Then let me show you now  
That I'm for real  
If all things in time  
Time will reveal

one  
You're like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three  
Girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one two three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one  
It's so incredible  
The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
Once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable  
For us to be apart  
I never would have made it very far  
'cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
Whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out of the lifeline  
Just in the nick of time

(Back At One - Brian McKnight/ there is also a version by Shane Ward)

"She woke up this morning" said Carlisle but it didn't make sense.

Why does he look so unhappy?

"Of course she can't walk yet her muscles need to rebuild but there is also one other problem" he said we stopped outside Rae's ward.

"I'm sorry son but she can't remember anything she's erased it all. It's probably part of her body's self defence system to stop her going back into a coma. " he said "She can't even remember her name but her memory may return at any moment" he said positively

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said with a grin.

He took me into the ward her bed was empty but there was the sound of wheels against the floor and Emmett laughing.

"You may laugh at me Big Dude but this is not as easy as it looks. My muscles are made out of paper unlike you Mr Bodybuilder" said a beautiful lyrical voice even if it was miffed.

"it's seems her intelligence and character hasn't been effected by it" said Carlisle with a chuckle as a stream of blonde hair flew past us.

"AHHHHHH! I have no control over this thing" she screamed as Emmett went guiltily after her.

Emmett rolled her back towards me and I beheld her full living beauty. She grew taller, fuller, and more beautiful. Her hair came down her back now shining brightly in the light. Her large eyes stared up at me beautifully green blue just like when we had first met.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like you" she said grinning and cocking her head to the side.

I stood literally lost for words...

"Is the hot guy mute?" she said to Alice.

Alice giggled "Not all the time"

She continued to stare at me until our eyes met and she blushed viciously then rolled herself round so her back was to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen" she said looking around my family and her friends "Tell me who I am before I go mad"

Then she did a hysterical little giggle "wait it's already too late for that"

Lou stood up "For now you are Rae" she said taking her friends hand "and we are glad to have you back"

Rae beamed "I must have been a good person to have such good people as friends"

Lou laughed.

"Ohhh! Does anyone have ice cream I could kill for Ben and Jerrys" she continued licking her lips in a slightly sinister way.

Something told me our immortal lives depended on Ben and Jerry's. Jasper took a shopping trip with Alice while Rae set out with a great deal of determination to get her wheel chair moving.

"Curses you'd think after two years of sleep I'd be like super woman – but no!" she said waving her hands in the air in frustration.

She sighed realising that maybe she wouldn't get moving today.

"Here let me hold my god child" she said perking up again holding her arms out for Lou's little girl.

Once the child was in her arms her face softened she gently stroked the baby's dark curled head.

"What's her name?" she asked looking up at Griffin and Lou who watched their friend and their daughter lovingly.

"Hope" Griffin said looking at Rae "We named her in hope that you would one day be able to hold her"

Rae smiled and kissed the baby's forehead "I may not remember any of you but I feel that this is right"

She looked around at us all then paused when she looked at me I could see her eyes searching for the missing pieces trying to put everything back into place. I would have to start all over again our relationship was back at stage on. But I felt the same if not stronger I loved her even more now and I would not let her go again. I had been given a second chance I just prayed that she would let me take it.

**AN: Let me explain my crazy attitude this is what i'm like usually if i've had pepsi this is hyper me and if i'm wide a wake without memories i will just act however i please lol. **


	33. Track TwentyEight Everything's Right

Everything's Right

"Windows down as the night blows in  
Tap the beat on the wheel as the tires spin  
Until we're there crank the radio  
We'll join in with the songs we know

Hey, everything's right, said everything's right tonight  
Hey, everything's right, said everything's right tonight

Smiles light up as we walk in  
Old conversations begin again  
Nostalgia's thick as the August air  
It takes us back to a time when we didn't care, we didn't care

Hey, everything's right, said everything's right tonight"

(Everything's right – Matt Wertz)

Will

"Look I brought them in pink as well" beamed Alice holding up the pyjamas.

"Very nice" I said rolling my eyes.

I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked down at the floor to find the object was in fact a shoe. I raised an eyebrow at my sister.

"Don't roll your eyes at clothes or they'll come back to get you" she said with a twisted grin.

That was slightly freaky.

"Will stop pacing in the living room Carlisle says you can go pick her up now" called Emmett from the kitchen.

He was currently deciding what large meal to eat. I practically ran to the car and it took everything I had not to go through red lights on my way to the hospital. She sat patiently waiting for me in her coat sitting in the hospital wheelchair.

Her eyes lit up noticeably when she saw me sending shivers down my spine.

"Your limo has arrived ma'am" I said bowing gallantly.

She laughed "I mustn't be late for that movie premier"

"No ma'am I'll make sure you arrive dead on time" I said pushing her wheelchair to the lift.

She had instantly befriended me after she woke up, to her I was a complete stranger but I was also her almost constant companion. I wheeled her out to the car and once we reached the car I picked her up – with an embarrassed blush from Rae – and placed her in the passenger seat. I folded the wheelchair and placed it in the boot of the car.

On the drive back to the house she sat silently watching me then she slipped on her old iPod and quietly listened to the songs that she had loved. Suddenly she burst out into a chorus of Panic At The Disco's Nine in the afternoon.

"I remember lyrics" she said with a grin.

Just brilliant she can remember song lyrics but no me. I'm not hurt...of course not. I'm a grown man vampire person. Gosh look what she does to me. We arrived at the house not long after her little outburst I carried her into the house while she demanded I put her down.

I sat her in the living room where everyone was sitting faces lit up as I walked with her in the room. We had all missed her presence in our lives. We sat and talked for hours on end filling her in on her life the things she had done the times she'd tried and laughed the person she had been and still was.

Her soul beamed happily as she talked to us all even when we told her bad things she found it interesting as she pieced herself together. We all ate dinner together and reminded Rae she was a messy eater or rather she reminded herself.

"Stop staring at me" she said blushing pointing her fork threateningly in my direction.

I guess the whole watching her all time thing must be creepy.

"Sorry" I said like a scolded child

However when I next stole a glance at her she was staring intently at me she blushed when I caught her looking then turned away biting her lip. Later I decided it was time to fill her in on the one piece of her life we had left out- our relationship.


	34. Track TwentyNine After All This Time

**AN:Sorry to all those that read the other chapter that was actually an older chapter i posted by mistake instead of this one. But Ta Da here it is i'm very sorry. Please read and review and forgive me. **

**After All This Time**

After all, the broken stones  
That were thrown, for no good reason  
Inside, she's loving him still  
After all this time  
And though her heart bears the scars  
No sign of healing, It's All right  
She's loving him still, after all this time.

Oh yeah

Trying to push the past away  
Still waiting for the lights to change  
Try, try for the sake of their pride, pride  
Learning to barely feel the pain  
Thicker the skin the less the strain  
And though it's really hurting  
She ain't breaking, breaking, breaking  
'Cause she's loving him still, after all this time

Now he knows his weakness shows  
Selfish soul, never changing  
That's fine, because she's loving him still  
After all this time

And to the outside eye  
You see a family getting by  
And it all seems perfect, and that's how she wants it  
'Cause she's loving him still, after all this time.

After all this time...  
After all, after all, after all this time

Bones have to grow, and age it shows  
Though we try and hide it  
Inside, she's loving him still  
After all this time  
And behind his tired eyes, she sees the boy with his arms wide

Who made her feel like an angel  
Oh that's why she's loving him still  
For the rest of her life, she's loving him still  
For the last of many miles  
She's loving him still  
After all this time

(After All This Time – Simon Webbe)

I was stretched out leisurely on Will's couch I rolled on to my side to stare at the clock; I'd have to do my muscles excises soon.

I yawned tired from the day's events but I was glad to be out of hospital. I wondered what Will wanted to talk to me about it better be important since he practically dragged me up here. I wiggled my toes and sat up admiring how flexible my body suddenly was as I touched my toes with ease.

Here is what I know about myself;

All the basics where I was born who my family is (who currently in northern Ireland) what schools I went to all that stuff.

Also, I have the greatest friends in the world funny, intelligent, loving, beautiful people- oh and their vampires.

I know that I love Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie but don't like melons, I love children and animals. I'm not afraid of spiders but I am scared of wasps and bees. I love with the whole of my heart I don't hold back . I guess I was an ok person to be I'm still a little confused but I'm working it all out slowly one piece at a time.

Will had gone out the room for one reason or another . I relaxed all the muscles in my body breathing deeply until I heard the sound of quiet little footsteps.

"don't even think about it Alice" I said my eyes closed.

"How'd you know?" she asked skipping round to the front of the sofa she sat down in front of it legs crossed.

"you guys are not as quiet as you think you are" I said with a grin.

Alice grabbed a piece of my hair and tugged on it "Maybe you've just got good hearing"

"Maybe that too" I said with a yawn.

"Will's gone out to get nappies" said Alice with a grin.

I chuckled sleepily.

"Alice" I said quietly

"Yes"

"Why hasn't Rosalie had children yet she always wanted children"

Alice stared at me in shock "You remember that"

"Sort of I remember a few things"

"Rosalie hasn't seen you in two years so it only really works if we've been round you for a certain amount of time we didn't really stay long enough" she said.

"Will should never have left" I said tears forming in my eyes I wondered where all these memories were coming from.

Alice stroked my hair "No he shouldn't have"

I curled up the memories suddenly flooding back I cried my heart out all over again. Alice moved to hold my head in her lap stroking my hair as my tears soaked her vintage jeans. Jasper arrived shortly after calming me so I could think straight.

I sat up and lifted myself onto the wheel chair.

"I need to get some air" I explained.

"Let us at least help you down the stairs" said Jasper.

I nodded.

Soon I was out in the cool night air I ditched my wheel chair soon after I left and walked unstably to the nearby park where I sat on the swing thinking about everything

I still loved him if not more than before but I wasn't ready to face him. I was still hurt still aching inside his absence had left a wound that needed to be healed. I wondered if we could still make this work even after all that had happened.

I wanted it too with all my heart but did he still love me? I loved him so much even after all this time I wanted him to hold me in his arms and tell me 'forever'.


	35. Track Thirty In The Arms of The Angel

Arms of the Angel

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel â€œnot good enoughâ€?  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

(Arms of the angel – Sarah McLachlan)

Lou.

"She's been out there a long time" said Alice resting her head against Jasper's out stretched arm on the sofa.

I rocked the baby to the rhythm of my humming her favourite bedtime song 'Song Bird'. I was worried about Rae been out there all alone, she was fragile at the moment after remembering what had happened.

Will hadn't come back yet but when he did we we're all in deep trouble for letting her go out on her own in that state. I felt that as one of her best friends I'd failed again. I missed my friend with the huge smile the open arms and a heart which was quick to love slow to judge.

She was confused she looked different and two years had passed her friends had gotten married and had children in that time I she had been left behind as a sixteen year old.

Finally Hope fell to sleep she seem agitated lately ever since Rae had woken up. Oscar growled playfully behind me.

"why the long face yummy mummy?"He said wrapping his arms round the both of us.

I sighed heavily leaning against him for support.

"I just worry" I whispered.

"I know you do but I also know a few things about Rae, she'll be back before you know it" he said kissing my cheek and taking Hope from my arms.

He carried her up to bed I smiled watching him – such a good Dad, such a good husband. I had wanted Rae to be at the wedding but we hadn't expected a baby so the wedding had to be moved forward.

I closed my eyes thinking about Rae holding Hope in her arms only a week ago the way she'd looked at Hope with the look of an overprotective aunt yet she didn't know us then. Rae never forgets her heart even if she forgets her life.

Rae.

I jumped as the first drop of water hit my nose cold wet and irritating. I had been here for ages just thinking just breathing. I swung back and forth throwing my head back embracing the rain and the sky.

A familiar voice called out "Rae? Rae is that you?"

I came to a halt looking for the owner of the voice. There she was her eye squinting as she came closer to me. She was wearing a long black coat and a pair of dark blue jeans with some black boots. She stared at me as if I was a ghost, brown eyes wide with disbelief.

"Kaira" I said getting up to quickly from the swing.

My legs buckled but Kaira quickly caught me in a tight embrace. We hugged each other for ages tears streaming down our faces she smelt the same but she looked older but then again so did I. We had grown into women.

"When did you wake up?" she asked pulling away but still supporting my weight.

"A couple of weeks ago I didn't tell you because well... I had temporary memory loss couldn't remember my name" I said hoping for forgiveness.

She raised an eyebrow "only you" she laughed shaking her head.

"what you doing here?" I asked.

"I was driving past and I saw your sorry butt moping on the swing" she said.

"oh.." I said.

"It's Will isn't it" she said.

"Yeah it's complicated "I said.

"Sure it is do you need a lift home" she asked.

"Actually there's somewhere I want to go" I said.

I spent the night at Kai house where she introduced me to her surprising fiancé. You may not believe this because I'm having a hard time believing it but my friend is engaged to Jacob Black.

Yeah...turns out he came looking for Bella but found Kai first imprinted and wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed to marry him. Kaira knew about everything Vampires and Werewolves so I told her about everything that had happened and why I was scared to return home.

I wasn't ready for it yet. For him. For love. For any of it.

I knew even as I slept that they were looking for me surely they could just find me by my scent. I was scared of what will would do to everyone knowing they had let me go.

As I slept I dreamed, I dreamed of white dresses and petals falling from the sky. I heard the sound of children laughing and the of my own laughter mingled with his. A familiar song been sung as we danced under the moon light.

When I awoke I realised I was comfortable ... suspiciously comfortable in someone else's bed. I could feel his icy breathe on my face his stone arms round me, his quiet humming.

I felt weird even though he was cold I felt like I was on fire. I could breathe properly and my limbs felt like jelly.

"Will" I croaked my throat felt terrible.

He moved quickly to face me.

"Are you all right I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner" he said holding me close.

I began to cry grabbing fist full of his shirt breathing in that haunting scent. I whispered his name like a prayer and shivered despite how hot I felt.

"You burning up" he said in alarm.

He pulled the covers away from us and held my small frame against him trying to cool me down. I opened my eyes hoping to see his face but instead my vision was blurred. My stomach flipped pushed away from him and wretched up the contents of my stomach into the bin by the bed that I barely managed to see.

Everything went black.

"NO" I screamed throwing out my arms to find him. i was in his arms quicker than I could . blink.

"We've got to get you to hospital" he said his voice saturated with worry.

"Will, it's happening again. Will I love you, I love you" I cried desperately becoming more and more aware of losing touch with it all.

I was still in the arms of the angel even as I wept back into the darkness into a place I knew this time I could not return from.

I could still his voice calling out to me.

"I love you... don't leave me"

It echoed and it haunted me as I felt wings unfold in one last attempt to save myself from falling.

**AN: Yes i cried writing this, i was listening to the song whilst doing so which only made it worse. There is only a few more chapters left now so stick with me. Please review it does believe it or not make me write fast. Saggz don't threaten me i know where you live remember that.**


	36. Track ThirtyOne Now Comes The Night

Now comes the night

When the hour is upon us  
And our beauty surely gone  
No you will not be forgotten  
No you will not be alone

And when the day has all but ended  
And our echo starts to fade  
No you will not be alone then  
And you will not be afraid  
No you will not be afraid

When the fog has finally lifted  
From my cold and tired brow  
No I will not leave you crying  
And I will not let you down  
No I will not let you down  
I will not let you down

Now comes the night  
Feel it fading away  
And the soul underneath  
Is it all that remains  
So just slide over here  
Leave your fear in the fray  
Let us hold to each other  
Until the end of our days

When the hour is upon us  
And our beauty surely gone  
No you will not be forgotten  
No you will not be alone  
No you will not be alone

(Now comes the night- Rob Thomas)

I can run faster than a bullet in flight. I can destroy solid stone with my bare hands. But I can't save the one I love.

She lay motionless in the hospital bed wires like snakes all round her. No one saw her the way I saw her with her soul like angels wings on her back. She was so beautiful even as she lay barely a alive not able to breathe on her own.

"Will I have something to tell you?" said Alice quietly entering the room.

I looked at her praying she wasn't about to tell me Rae was going to die.

"It's about before you met Rae" she said.

Curious I nodded for her to continue. She sat down in a plastic hospital chair glanced over at Rae tenderly then turned to me.

"Now you must understand that events changed and it didn't happen but I feel bad for keeping it from you. When Edward first met Rae I had a vision that he would fall in love with Rae in the absence of Bella. Not because he didn't love Bella but because Rae could help him feel more human as she does to all of us. However when you two first met that vision was no longer an option as Rae follows her heart and her heart will always lead her to you even now she woke up when she knew you were near"

This news shocked me a little.

"You and your brother do have a few things in common" said Alice with a smile.

"What?"

"Easily charmed by a good heart" she said standing back up.

She placed a hand on Rae's cheek and smiled warmly down at her. Then she placed an envelope in my lap.

"She wrote this for you I haven't read it it's for your eyes only although I'll see it in the future" said Alice then she left.

I smiled faintly when I saw my name written in her messy script on the front of the envelope. I traced my finger over the letters feeling the indentations. I opened the letter carefully like it shatter like glass and the words she had meant for me to hear would be lost forever.

I unfolded the letter and tried to prepare myself for whatever would come next.

Dear Will, 

You once wrote me letter, I still have it looked away safe just so I knew it was real that time we had together. You see I have an overactive imagination so sometime I doubt what's real but I could never imagined you. 

You were perfection, you made everything good and everything was perfect because you were there. 

The letter you wrote was saying goodbye but this letter isn't saying goodbye. 

I spent too long without your cool arms around me, without you carefree laugh, without that smile, without the other half of myself. 

That letter changed my life just as you did when you came knocking at my door. Even thought it was hard and it was painful and it almost took my life away from me it made me realise something. 

Despite what we are, despite how irrational and impossible our love is, it is the greatest part of my life my very life source.

I don't want to think about the what if's and the regrets I want to think about what still can be, what lies ahead of us now because if you will except me for who I am I can see no limits in my future. You told me once that I had wings which I should use to fly but when you left it was like I was in a cage but now the skies are endless brilliant blue.

I am not afraid of what us been together might do to me. Even if it changes me into something else my heart is unchanging. These last two years have been proof of that. 

I'm sorry I ran away but I needed to clear my head and I don't know if I've ever told you this but been around you can be rather overwhelming. 

So why didn't I tell you all this face to face? I find writing things down helps me express myself better. 

I know I will see you soon there's only so long I can hide from you.

I love you 

Thank you for making my life so beautiful I hope my future can be just a bright. 

Yours always 

Rae 

My tears were interrupted by the sound of Rae's heart monitor going wild. I wasn't taking chances I pulled her up against my body removing the breathing tubes, I stroked her long blonde hair back to reveal her beautiful pale neck. She was so delicate I could feel her faint pulse as I touched her neck one last time; I kissed those soft, warm lips.

I brought my lips to her ear and whispered "I'm sorry"

Then I moved my lips to her neck ready to say goodbye for the last time all too aware of the presence of my own cold tears running down my face.

**AN: Come on people some reviews would be nice because theres only one chapter left.**


	37. Track ThirtyTwo Far Away

**This is sort of like a preview of the next chapter in Will's point of view. **

**The next chapter is nearly finished but this is to keep you going because it's the last chapter is very long and i have a small case of writers block. **

**so enjoy.** **This chapter is a specail thanks to PurpleEyedVampireGirl who for some unknown reason actully reads all my stories, but also to all you reviewers and alert people and favourite people without you i'd never gotten this far. thanks. **

Far Away

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

(Far Away - Nickelback)

The church was silent apart from a few hushed sobs. I was so unprepared yet ready for this moment. I stared round at our friends and our family. My Mum sobbed quietly, my father wasn't here he was taking care of other things. Also Scarlet, Lou, Bella, Alice and Rosalie had jobs to do elsewhere a burden lay heavy upon them today as it did us all.

I especially at any moment I knew it could just get too much for me. I was glad Rae couldn't see me now I was a complete mess. I saw on one of the church pews my head in my hands why today of all days had it decided to rain.

We were waiting for the rain to dry out so we could get this done without any hassle.

It had already been such a long day I couldn't stand the wait much longer.

Carlisle came through the back wooden door in his jet black suit contrasting with his pale skin.

"If everyone would please make your way outside so we can begin the ceremony" he said calmly.

Finally the wait was over.

**(I know it's small but it is only really a taster)**


	38. Track ThirtyThree A Moment Like This

A Moment Like this

What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you dont think I'm crazy When I tell your love is here and now

A Moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
I cant believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender I cant explain  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake  
Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A Moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
I cant believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

A Moment like this  
(Some people wait a lifetime)  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
I cant believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

(Some people wait a life time)  
A moment like this  
(Some people search forever)  
For that one special kiss  
I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
A moment like this

I could the wet forest leaves the scent tingled in my nose. My golden/green eyes stared back at me in the mirror glittering with excitement. I was calm but around me there was chaos my six bride maids were rushing around in a frenzied panic.

I sighed with relief as Carlisle came to the open door of the room.

"We're ready for you" he said with a warm smile.

I smile back the sharpness of my teeth gleams back at me in the mirror. I rise from the chair staring around the room waiting for some order to take hold of my bride maids.

"Where's Annabel?" I called out.

I hear that chiming giggle as two tiny feet tip toed towards me. She stood before me with her mother's poetic grace but her father's cheeky grin. The three year olds golden ringlets framed her face perfectly tied with one simple scarlet ribbon. I lean down and kiss her forehead reminding myself this little angel was the only one with a cool head. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"At least someone's ready" I tell her placing a finger on the tip of her nose. "Where's your cousins?"

She grinned wider her dimples now clear.

"Hope's trying to calm down Aunty Lou and Joseph is asleep" said the little cherub rocking back on the ball of her feet.

I stood up.

"Everyone shut up, standstill, and listen to the bride" I yelled calling everyone to my attention.

There stood my six bridesmaids all dressed in a scarlet red dress, floor length, halter neck with a white satin sash round the waist. They all stared at me panicked, wide eyed, and freaky.

Alice bustled round me checking everything was in its place. Rosalie stared intently at her carefully applied make-up. Kai smiled at me knowingly as she put her hand on her baby bump. Lou checked the ribbon in Hope's mahogany brown hair one last time. Scarlet started passing round bouquets. Bella took another picture with her digital camera.

"Right everyone this is the big moment " announced Lou finally coming to my aid "So grab you bouquets, remember not to sneeze, laugh, burp or perform any bodily functions unless appropriate and I'm not just talking to the kids." She said giving Scarlet a meaningful glance.

Hope and Annabel stood ready with their baskets of flower petals they wore white dresses with scarlet sashes there ballerina shoes were also scarlet they looked truly adorable.

They walked out unafraid unlike their mother's that seemed stressed. Why is this my wedding and I am the only one not tearing my hair out?

Joseph pulled at my wrist is little golden/blue eyes sparkling with excitement. I smiled down at him and ruffled the toddlers jet black hair.

"You ready?" I asked him kneeling down to adjust his necktie the same colour as the girls sashes.

He just stared at me too young to fully understand I smiled gently ushering him forward with the girls.

They walked outside into the forest down the path way marked out as our isle the girls throwing their petals everywhere as Cannon in D played. Joseph followed after them smiling.

It was perfect. He'd chosen especially for me. Our church was a forest clearing and the forest was glorious tonight as the blossoms fell from the trees lit up by the moonlight and the flames of the torches.

Slowly as the children reached the end of the isle the music faded out and the starting chords of Mm by Laura Izibor.

I held my bouquet with my candle in the centre with shaky hands. Carlisle held his arm out for me and I took it smiling as I finally brought myself into view of everyone else. Everyone turned round and gasped but I wasn't looking at them I was looking at the man waiting for me at the end of the isle.

How he looked in that moment will be forever emblazoned in my mind. His whole body seemed to glow a radiant light his face was graced with the truest of smiles. His golden eyes lit up the night forever lighting up the darkness and the sparkle in them put the stars above us to shame. Even now I doubted that such a handsome creature could exist and would soon be mine. My cold heart throbbed as the first lines of my bridal march resounded around the trees.

"Mmm..

make everything so simple in a crazy world,  
and I'm tryna find the words to say,  
you make everything alright just by being around  
boy you make me wanna sing

mmmm"

I wanted to run towards him and I knew that if I did I would be there in less than a second so I was glad Carlisle was anchoring me down. I took my first step down the aisle my bridesmaids in step behind me it was like taking my first step to heaven.

My wedding dress had been made by Alice herself especially designed for me. It had a scarlet and white bodice with a lace halter neck. It had a chapel train with was also white and red and the whole thing was embroided with delicate flower designs. I wore a simple shoulder length white veil one which I wore back instead of over my face; one which I wore back instead of over my face. My hair was pulled up into mass of curls.

I gone through everything for today. Three days of pain, Alice's torturous wedding rehearsals, five years of waiting for him to pop the question, I'd given up my old life and been here with him, with him looking at me like that just made the whole stupid rollercoaster worth it.

Laura Izibor faded out and I had finally reached the end of the aisle. I kissed Carlisle on the cheek and he went to sit down. It was like the moment we met all over again we were frozen in awe of each other. Then he snapped out of it and took both my hands in his and pulled me close.

"I missed you" he said.

I chuckled quietly "me too"

Then I thought back to the night before when sisters dragged me out the house claiming it would be inappropriate for me to sleep next to my husband on the eve of my wedding. I remember Emmett had to hold Will back so he wouldn't beat the living day lights out of his sisters. And I sulked for the rest of the night claiming they were no longer fit to be my bridesmaids. That was until we fell asleep.

My vampire powers include:

Allowing vampires to eat, drink, sleep, have children, cry, sneeze.

I also make vampires imprint.

Also we can change our faces slightly to make ourselves look older or younger but can go back to normal whenever we want.

Yes fascinating but that's not all. I myself still have a heartbeat, I'm warmish to the touch, have never felt first for human blood only animals and my eyes have retained part of their natural colour.

As for the kids they are pale, their eyes have a golden tint, they are extremely beautiful, still have heartbeats and grow older I'm not sure how old they will grow though. They don't drink blood but eat an awful lot more than normal kids and like meat a lot. They have senses as good as ours, physically strong, and in the future Alice says they will have gifts

"Ladies and gentleman, vampires and werewolves" announced Emmett.

Yes Emmett was marrying us it was a dream of mine.

"We are gathered here to join Rachel Whitewings and William Alexander Masen Cullen " he paused turning to Will "Do you think you could make your name a little longer?"

Everyone laughed and Will nudged his brother.

"Yes, we are gathered to join Rae and Will together in matrimony, now my brother and the little lady have wrote their own vows so be respectful and no matter how bad they are don't laugh or cry unless it seems appropriate" Emmett continued.

"Rae..." whispered Will in a way that sent shivers down my spine "before I met you I was unsettled constantly wondering, never settling and I was lost. I never realised that I was searching, searching for home, for my anchor, for the perfect reflection of myself. I found you, and I hurt you , I left you lost, I left you searching, I left us both broken. Today I swear that for the rest of eternity you will never be lost, you will never be broken, nothing will ever hurt and you will never be alone. I will be with you forever, I will love you forever. I know I will never be with God in heaven, but I am much happier with the angel he sent down to spend my wife with me" the sincerity in his eyes, the passion in his voice, and the love they flowed from his words was all too much for me I was in tears and I was so glad Rosalie had used waterproof mascara.

"Will, believed you and I to be of two separate worlds when we first met. I was just an ordinary girl and you were extraordinary, but regardless I loved you. Right from the very beginning I loved everything about you. Then the impossible happened and you returned my love and you changed me. You made me the person I always wanted to be, beautiful, unafraid, brave and loving. You made me everything I wanted to be you made me feel loved and made me believe in myself. Suddenly I was no longer so ordinary, I was something completely different, I became the person I am now the person worthy of marrying you. I will love you for an eternity and I promise to be yours always, to stand by you, to never doubt you, to make you happy and to cherish you forever with our own little piece of heaven" I said.

He wiped tears from my eyes with his delicate touch our radiant smile mirroring each other.

"Do you Will promise to uphold your vows for the rest of eternity?" asked Emmett.

"I do" said Will dazzling me with that smile of his.

"Do you Rae promise to uphold your vows for the rest of eternity?" Emmett asked me.

"I do" I said.

"Now I know I forgot to ask if anyone objects but I'd only end up beating the person who said they did senseless. So Will you may kiss the bride but remember there are children present" grinned Emmett

We both ignored him as Will scooped me up into his arms bridal style and kissed me in a way that I was sure was illegal. Everyone cheered and threw confetti at us. Then suddenly realisation kicked in as Edward yelled.

"Emmett you idiot you forgot the rings" he said.

"Well you're the one holding them some best man" retorted Emmett.

I sighed "I knew it was going too well"

Will chuckled.

"Catch" shouted Edward throwing the ring box at us Will caught it still holding on to me. I opened up the box and Will slipped the ring on my finger and I slipped his ring on his finger.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today Mrs Cullen?" said Will carrying me the rest of the down the aisle.

Felt like my heart would burst when he called me that.

"Shut up and kiss me again Mr Cullen" I said wrapping my arms tighter round his neck.

He obliged then gently settled me down in the back of the Aston Martin. Jasper drove us to the grand house we'd decided to have the reception at. I knew I was radiating happiness but then again so was Will, we had dinner and everyone made speeches and I cried a lot with happiness.

Esme was a very proud mother of the bride and groom and not to mention her adorable little boy Jason as was Carlisle. They both made beautiful speeches and Edward did too.

Then came our first dance. I had no idea what song it was going to be as I had let him choose it.

He walked me onto the dance floor and everyone gathered to watch us as Ray LaMontagne appeared on stage and sang the first song we'd ever danced to.

When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever

When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever"

We danced gracefully but then he whispered in my ear "this songs kind of depressing don't you think I think we should take another turn. Then Van Morrison replaced Ray on stage and I stared at him in disbelief.

"First you get me Ray and then Van I didn't think it was possible but I love you more than ever"

Then Van sang Into the Mystic .

We were born before the wind  
Also younger than the sun  
Ere the bonnie boat was won as we sailed into the mystic  
Hark, now hear the sailors cry  
Smell the sea and feel the sky  
Let your soul and spirit fly into the mystic  
And when that fog horn blows I will be coming home  
And when that fog horn blows I want to hear it  
I don't have to fear it  
I want to rock your gypsy soul  
Just like way back in the days of old  
Then magnificently we will float into the mystic  
And when that fog horn blows you know I will be coming home  
And when thst fog horn whistle blows I got to hear it  
I don't have to fear it  
I want to rock your gypsy soul  
Just like way back in the days of old  
And together we will float into the mystic  
Come on girl...

And so we danced into the night, into the mystic, into forever.

The End

A big thanks to

Andrazuria

Golia Onyx

Grrovvyhevens

Jacob4eva

JessicaJ

Madeyes61

RockstarLife

Rose of the Dawn

Saggs

Smashy-Smashy

Sofabedtry

Sonneuntergang

Yarelis

bookwormkrissy.

edwardntwighlightluvER.

rokstr-eclovr-92. t

wilightbell17

vampireweekend

For alerting.

And a big thanks to

Andrazuria

AuroraStorm

Golia Onyx

Jacob4eva

Madeyes61

MisticalX323

PurpleEyedVampGirl

RockstarLife

Saggs

Schumann

Sofabedtry

Sonneuntergang

Vampire-With-Purple-Eyes

Yarelis

newmoonattack r

avensedward

xBITEmark

For putting my story of your favs.

Thank you all so much for your support your reviews and for reading this labour of love. i have cried, laughed, and reached insantity writing this story put now it is complete I know it was all worth it. This is the first story i have ever comoleted and it has given me the confidence that one day i will finish one of my original pieces. i shall miss it but i have other fanfictiong t ofinish and other stories to complete.

Thank you for reading.

Rae (Rwhitewings)


End file.
